Secret Garden
by HaruHaru10
Summary: Ini bukan karena aku mencintaimu, itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Jika bukan kau, maka aku tidak akan memiliki orang lain. Remake K-Drama Secret Garden / KyuHyuk / TeukChul / GS.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Garden

Disclaimer: "Remake story" drama Korea Secret Garden. Gara-gara keinget Kyuhyun pake jaket biru bling2 ala Kim Joo Won jadi pengen bikin ke versi KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for Eun & Hee

Casts :

Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Joo Won)

Lee Eunhyuk (Gil Ra Im)

Leeteuk/Park Jungsoo(Kyuhyun Cousin) (Oska/Choi Woo Young, Joo Won cousin)

Kim Heechul (Yoon Seul)

Lee Donghae (Im Jong Soo)

& other casts

Happy reading

Sebuah kediaman yang super duper mewah. Taman luas dengan danau dan bangku-bangku Indah, arsitektur megah dan interior mewah. Furniture kelas satu dan kerapian serta keteraturan tingkat tinggi.

 _Apa kalian tahu tentang Indian musim panas? Sebelum musim dingin tiba, di musim gugur, ada musim panas sekilas. Indian, katanya, berburu untuk musim dingin saat musim panas yang singkat itu. Itulah mengapa mereka disebut Indian Musim panas, kado dari para dewa. Indian musim panas untuk musim gugur ini jelas akan ditemani oleh hujan. Kalau hujan tiba, apa kita akan menerima hadiah istimewa dari para dewa? Tapi apakah itu kado atau lelucon dari para dewa, Aku pikir, kita harus melihatnya, benar, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?_

Cho Kyuhyun, turun dari atas dan bersiap pergi, meminum tehnya, ia mendengus mendengar berita dan sekilas menatap langit. Kyuhyun, CEO perusahaan besar dan orang yang perfeksionis. Kyuhyun keluar rumah dengan mobil sportnya yang kencang.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Leeteuk, sepupunya sedang berciuman dengan aktris baru. Leeteuk melambai ke arah Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan sebal. Leeteuk tidak repot-repot menghentikan ciumannya. Kyuhyun lalu memacu mobilnya dengan kencang melewati pasangan itu. Membuat rok wanita itu hampir tersingkap.

"Siapa itu?"

"Dia bisa dikatakan sepupuku dalam silsilah keluarga." Ujar Leeteuk. _"Kenyataan-nya, seorang sepupu atau anak dari sepupu. Jika aku membeli mobil sport, dia membeli dealer mobil itu. Jika aku membeli yacht, dia harus membeli semua tanah disekitar dermaga agar dia merasa puas." Ujar Leeteuk dalam hati_

"Orang berkata dia jauh lebih kejam dariku."

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aigoo, Chae Rin, karena aku bicara sedikit berputar, kau tidak mengerti ya? Aku bilang kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Chae Rin tidak terima, "lalu untuk apa ciuman tadi?"

"Itu ciuman perpisahan. Aku ingin ada di memorimu sebagai pria yang keren." Ujar Leeteuk santai.

Chae Rin mengamuk dan memukul Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun pergi menemui wanita yang akan dijodohkan olehnya. Wanita itu adalah cucu menteri di kabinet. Ayahnya memiliki hotel. Dia sendiri baru kembali dari studi di luar negeri dan seorang CF (Commercial Film).

"Nona Heechul?"

Heechul berusaha membuat Kyuhyun terkesan dengan bertanya, "kau pasti sangat menyukai Edouard Manet. Mungkin hanya kita pasangan perjodohan yang bertemu di galeri seni."

"Itu karena aku tidak perlu membuang waktuku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Dari cara Edouard Manet berjalan kelihatan karakternya, dari penghargaan-nya pada seni kau bisa melihat tingkat kebudayaan-nya. Kau bisa melihat jika seorang wanita yang akan pergi ke galeri seni atau klub. Apa dia lebih suka parfum tajam atau lembut. Jawaban-nya akan segera keluar."

Heechul bingung, _"sebenarnya dia memuji atau apa...?"_ Ujar Heechul dalam hati. Heechul menawarkan minum. "Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, kita bisa pergi."

Heechul dan Kyuhyun minum kopi. "Aku hanya berperan sebagai putri yang berbakti saja dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perjodohan ini." Ujar Heechul.

"Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan karena dijodohkan?"

"Benar"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Cinta? ya mungkin saja ada orang yang menganggapnya (cinta) penting. Tapi karena hormon yang tidak bisa diatur dan penyakit yang disebut cinta, kau mengabaikan keluargamu, pendidikanmu, dan kemampuanmu. Kau tidak bisa berkomunikasi dan kau ada di tingkat yang berbeda dan kau pikir itu semua bisa tergantikan dengan ciuman yang hebat?"

Heechul bingung..

"Kau naif, kau tidak sesuai dengan penampilanmu. Aku juga mengundurkan diri dari pertunangan."

Heechul kesal dan cerita dengan temannya di klub ekslusif milik Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada pria yang belum jatuh ke tanganku. Dan aku menginginkan Kyuhyun."

"Kau dicampakkan ya?"

"Aku bilang akhirnya aku menemukan suatu hubungan."

"Kalau dia tahu tentang kau dan Leeteuk..."

"Kau minum saja tehmu. Heechul mencibir ketika melihat wanita di lounge itu, gadis doenjang...(gadis2 yang memanfaatkan orang lain/prianya untuk membeli barang-barang mewah)

"Jika aku ini wanita doenjang, lalu kau apa?" Ujar teman Heechul tak terima.

"Aku ini pewaris."

Saat mereka masih mengobrol, tiba-tiba seorang wanita masuk, Lee Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengenakan baju tomboy dan tatto dilengan! Membuat semua wanita dalam lounge itu gelisah dan tidak senang akan kehadirannya.

"Ya Tuhan! naga..naga ..(tatto naga) Teman Heechul bahkan sampai memalingkan muka anak bayinya.

Heechul merasa dia akan segera menjadi pemilik tempat ini, maka dia harus "menegur" wanita itu. "Apa aku harus pergi untuk mengatakan apa pendapatku sebagai calon pemilik tempat ini?" Heechul jalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang duduk menunggu.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan, tamu?"

Lalu pelayan datang dan menengahi. Heechul memarahinya, "bukankah tempat ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk VVIP (yg belanja diatas 100 juta Won), apa kau memeriksa ID setiap orang?"

Pelayan itu mengiyakan tapi Heechul marah, "pembohong! Kau tidak memeriksanya."

Heechul mengeluh panjang pendek dan akhirnya berkata pada pelayan itu, "siapa namamu?"

Pelayan itu hanya minta maaf, tapi Heechul tidak peduli dan mengambil badge namanya, lalu pergi.

Eunhyuk dan pelayan itu sudah saling kenal, "kita harus mengambil badge namamu kembali." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tidak perlu diurus."

"Aku hanya tinggal minta maaf dan mohon sedikit kemurahannya, paling dia hanya teriak sedikit. Tunggu sebentar." Kebalikan dengan penampilannya yang sangar, Eunhyuk ternyata orang yang gampang sekali minta maaf.

Di luar, Eunhyuk melihat Heechul yang sedang menunggu mobilnya dan ia jalan mendekati Heechul. Heechul sudah ketakutan. Tiba-tiba seorang pencopet lari dan merebut tas teman Heechul yang dipegang oleh baby sitter-nya. Pencopet itu kabur dengan mobil.

Teman Heechul itu mengeluh dan memarahi baby sitter-nya, "apa kau tahu berapa harganya? bagaimana kau bisa memegangnya seperti itu?"

Baby sitter itu hanya minta maaf dan kelihatan takut.

Eunhyuk jadi tidak tega, "Ahjumma apa kau kerja dengannya? Tunggu disini." Eunhyuk langsung mengambil sepedanya dan mengejar mobil itu! Eunhyuk mengambil jalan berputar agar bisa mencegatnya.

Sampai ke kawasan Myeongdong dan Eunhyuk berhasil menghentikan mobil itu. Dari dalam mobil keluar 4 orang preman yang langsung menyerang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melawan dan berkelahi dengan mereka satu per satu, sampai akhirnya menang! Eunhyuk berhasil mengambil tas itu kembali dan mengembalikannya pada Heechul.

Bukannya terima kasih, tapi Heechul melemparkan tas itu ke temannya, "cek, apa ada yang hilang!"

"Aku sudah mendapat tas itu kembali, aku ingin badge temanku dikembalikan."

"Sudah kubuang di tong sampah."

Eunhyuk kesal dan mencengkeram baju Heechul, "tempat sampah sama-sama kotor untuk kita, kau yang membuangnya, kau yang harus mengambilnya, cari!"

Heechul teriak, "lepaskan!" Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan badge itu, "ini lihat, ini apa bukan?"

Eunhyuk mengambilnya dan mengambil tissue dari tangan teman Heechul(bekas ingus anaknya) dan memasukkannya ke tas Heechul. Lalu Eunhyuk pergi.

Heechul kesal, "wanita gila!"

Tapi temannya justru kagum, "bagaimana seorang wanita bisa sekeren itu.."

Heechul teriak karena kesal.

Malam itu, langit mendung dan hujan turun dengan deras. Eunhyuk bersiap untuk syuting, ia duduk di puncak menara dan bersiap terjun. Sekilas ada bayangan seorang pria yang terjun, tapi Eunhyuk segera konsentrasi dan terjun.

Di bawah sudah menanti lusinan pria untuk bertempur. Eunhyuk menembak ke sana sini. Kemudian sutradara teriak Cut! OK! Eunhyuk sukses menjadi stunt untuk Chae Rin.

Eunhyuk mendapat pujian dari kru dan ia tampak senang sekaligus malu-malu. Eunhyuk jalan dan Chae Rin menyenggolnya, "oh kakiku! Astaga! kenapa kau tidak lihat-lihat kalau jalan? kotor sekali."

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas.

Setelah syuting selesai, Eunhyuk menunggu rekan-rekannya di dekat mobil mereka sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu Leeteuk dengan earphonenya. Eunhyuk melihat rekan-rekannya datang dan ia akan membantu mereka. Sutradara Action Donghae muncul. Eunhyuk mendatanginya, "Sutradara, apa aku terlihat keren?"

"Mengapa kau harus terlihat keren? kau seharusnya terlihat cantik."

Rekan-rekannya juga mengeluh, "aktris itu hanya perlu berwajah cantik."

"Kalau menjadi cantik aku tidak.."

"Eunhyuk-ah! bagus! kau terlihat keren. Aku dengar Park Chae Rin mengatakan sesuatu lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan yang lain menghibur, "dia hanya iri karena kau jauh lebih cantik.'

"Aku tahu, menurut penata cahaya, aku 120 kali lebih cantik darinya. Ah aku tidak tahu mengapa ibuku melahirkan aku dengan begini cantik." Ujar Eunhyuk bercanda.

Rekan-rekannya geli, "sudahlah..Ayo kita segera pergi dan pindah lokasi."

Donghae juga sangat memperhatikan Eunhyuk, ketika di sekolah action, dia jalan ke loker Eunhyuk, dan memasukkan tiket konser Leeteuk di tas Eunhyuk.

Malamnya, Donghae membawa Eunhyuk menyaksikan konsernya Leeteuk.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau bisa pergi dengan temanmu!" Ujar Donghae.

"Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa datang denganku. Semua temanku menyukai bintang idola." Ujar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sangat menikmati performance Leeteuk dan lihat cara Donghae memandang Eunhyuk, dia benar-benar menyukai Eunhyuk!

Kyuhyun juga menonton bersama kakaknya. Kyuhyun bosan setengah mati dan akan pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau mau kemana, Jungsoo Oppa akan sedih. Tinggal sedikit lagu lagi, sabarlah."

"Kenapa bakatnya terus saja menurun sejak debutnya." Omel Kyuhyun.

"Ya! diamlah, fans akan mendengarnya, jika kau pergi, aku akan mengatakan pada Jungsoo Oppa untuk tidak memperpanjang kontraknya."

"Apa Park Jungsoo membayar Noona untuk mengawasiku?"

"Aku pemegang saham terbesar, coba saja pergi."

Di sudut tampak Heechul juga menyaksikan pertunjukan Leeteuk.

Paginya, para staf dept store Kyuhyun bersiap untuk menyambut CEO mereka. Kyuhyun punya kebiasaan masuk lewat eskalator dan bukannya lift seperti kebanyakan CEO, ini membuat para karyawan mengeluh karena harus datang pagi-pagi dan menyambutnya. Tapi karyawan wanita juga kagum dengan ketampanan Kyuhyun. Meskipun CEO ini hanya datang 2 hari dalam seminggu. Ada juga rumor kalau kepemilikan dept. store ini akan berganti, mereka bilang GM Park akan menggantikan President.

Kyuhyun bertemu GM Park dan saling menyindir. "Semua ini karena Sajangnim tidak datang kerja."

"Aku datang hari Selasa dan Kamis." Bela Kyuhyun

"Anda seharusnya juga datang hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat."

"Aku tidak mau karena macet."

"Sajangnim pernah menampar wajah bintang Hollywood dan di acara X-Files, Sajangnim bahkan melemparkan naskah ke Sutradara Choi dari SBC."

"Kapan aku melempar naskah? Tapi aku juga tidak puas dengan kerja GM Park, apa kau mau menyetir mobil sederhana dan daftar untuk tunjangan sosial? Kau tidak mau kan? Karena kau menyetir mobil yang bagus dengan gaji yang aku berikan padamu, jadi, apa kau tidak bisa membuat acara yang lebih sensasional dan menarik? Aku menawarkan untuk mengontrak bintang top Song Joongki, karena akan mudah mendatangkan uang, dengan demikian GM Park, dompetmu juga akan terus penuh. Bagaimana?"

"Sajangnim tidak salah, tapi bagaimana dengan perpanjangan kontrak model utama, Leeteuk-ssi? Karena ada peningkatan dari turis Jepang, penjualan juga..."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa karena Sajangnim tidak bisa menyingkirkan dia?"

"Bukankah kau dengar apa kataku, apa kau mau mengajariku, karena kau pikir aku tidak bisa? aku akan melakukannya."

Kyuhyun biarpun malas menghubungi Leeteuk, malam ini dia bertemu juga dengan Leeteuk di bar ekslusif.

"Hyung bagaimana CF terakhir yang kau ambil, bukankah itu setahun lalu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Setiap aku menyalakan TV, ada banyak anak-anak baru yang keren, tapi kau dengan berani belum juga memperbarui kontrak."

"Apa karena ini kau ingin minum denganku?"

"Album ke-7 ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk meraih puncak dan juga mungkin kesempatan terakhir untuk mendapat kontrak dari dept. store kami."

"Itukan menurutmu."

"Apa kau pernah melihat aku salah? Aku janji menaikkan nilai kontrak 3 kali lipat."

"Aku minta lebih."

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak mau memperpanjang kontrak. Aku serius, datanglah dengan stempel namamu sebelum aku cari orang baru yang lebih hot!"

Lalu ada telepon untuk Leeteuk, dari Park Chae Rin. "Yeoboseyo."

"Oppa! Kenapa Oppa tidak menjawab teleponku, dan kenapa malah menjawab telepon dari UEE After School? Kenapa hanya menerima teleponnya? Aku punya kaki yang bagus juga." Amuk Chae Rin. "Kami membuka lokasi syuting kami hari ini dan akan ada banyak reporter. Aku akan mengatakan pada semuanya mengenai hubungan kita, mengerti?" Ancam Chae Rin. Selama Chae Rin menelepon Leeteuk, Eunhyuk menunggunya.

Setelah selesai, Eunhyuk mengulurkan air mineral. "Sutradara ingin kita latihan adegan action." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukannya lagi, kita sudah sering melakukannya!" Ujar Chae Rin kesal.

"Kita harus berlatih lagi, adegan ini banyak sekali menggunakan tali tembaga, jadi kesalahan sedikit saja bisa mengakibatkan kecelakaan..."

"Apa ada yang minta kau menjawab?"

Keduanya akhirnya berlatih dengan pedang di dekat peralatan stunt. Chae Rin masih marah dengan Leeteuk dan ia mengayunkan pedang dengan keras ke arah Eunhyuk.

Keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menimpa peralatan stunt, Eunhyuk berusaha menyelamatkan Chae Rin dan melukai lengannya sendiri. Lukanya lumayan dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Chae Rin teriak karena pinggir kukunya luka. Sutradara lari-lari, "aigoo ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi? kau tidak apa-apa.." Mereka mencemaskan Chae Rin (yg luka kukunya!)

"Berdarah! jangan sentuh! sakit sekali! arrrghh.." Ujar Chae Rin berlebihan.

Eunhyuk langsung menutupi lukanya dengan jaketnya, dan sutradara teriak, "Lee Eunhyuk! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kau bisa melukai kuku seorang artis?"

Eunhyuk membungkuk minta maaf.

Sutradara action Donghae datang dan membela Eunhyuk, "Eunhyuk-ah untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

Sutradara memanggil Donghae, "lihat ini! aktris ini terluka."

Donghae lebih cemas dengan Eunhyuk, "apa ini baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa syuting."

"Apa kau mulai memberontak sekarang? kau ini aktris juga. Ada yang menangis dan meributkan kuku dan kau memperlakukan tubuhmu seperti itu?" Ujar Donghae.

Sutradara memanggil Donghae lagi, "ya! Lee Donghae apa kau ingin semua tim-mu di usir?" Ancam sutradara tersebut.

"Silahkan, aku tidak takut, aku sudah berencana menarik mereka, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orangku kerja di lokasi syuting seperti ini. Apa yang kalian tunggu? Bereskan property kita!" Donghae langsung memerintah anak buahnya untuk pergi dan mereka benar-benar patuh, langsung balik kanan dan bersiap beres-beres.

Eunhyuk justru kaget dan membungkuk minta maaf pada sutradara, "maaf, tunggu sebentar." Eunhyuk mengejar Donghae, "sutradara Lee!"

Kyuhyun menerima pil dari dokternya. "Jika sudah tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengurangi obatnya." Ujar dokter Han.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau. "Kalau kau kurangi, aku jadi gugup."

"Apa masih sulit masuk ke lift?" Ujar Dokter Han. Kyuhyun mengidap phobia klaustrophobia, takut tempat sempit.

"Jika cuma sulit, maka aku bisa menahannya dan naik saja. Tapi hanya dengan mendekati lift saja, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana jika rumor tentang kondisiku ini menyebar ke seluruh perusahaan?"

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, Leeteuk yang menelepon . "Kyuhyun-ah pergi ke French Town di Gapyeong, jika kau kesana kau akan melihat mereka membuat film. Artis utamanya, Park Chae Rin, tahan dia selama 3 jam."

"Apa kau juga minum obat? Aku tutup."

"Tunggu! tunggu..aku sedang rekaman untuk Chocolate (Acara SBS), aku hanya kencan dengannya sebentar, tapi ia benar-benar menyusahkan. Jika terdengar orang, aku bisa repot. Dia bilang punya photo kami bermesraan di hotel."

"Apa kau pikir cuma dia yang punya foto-foto seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengoleksinya dan menjadikannya buku? Aku tutup.."

"Apa kau akan seperti ini? Baik! bawakan kontraknya. Aku akan menandatanganinya. Bawa saja!"

"Gapyeong itu dimana?"

Leeteuk menghela napas jengah.

Kyuhyun pergi ke French town dan mencari Chae Rin. Kyuhyun tanya pada seorang kru yang mengantuk, "yang mana Park Chae Rin?"

Sementara Eunhyuk sedang memohon pada sutradara untuk diperbolehkan tetap syuting, meskipun kata sutradara Lee ia menarik semua orang-orangnya.

Kru yang terbangun itu menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk, "itu disana." Kru itu salah mengenali orang.

Kyuhyun berterima kasih dan mendekati Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu Park Jungsoo, maksudku Leeteuk, ya kan?"

"Leeteuk? iya aku mengenalnya.."

Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Eunhyuk pergi, "ayo Leeteuk ingin bertemu denganmu."

Eunhyuk diajak naik mobil Kyuhyun. "Bisakah atapnya ditutup," pinta Eunhyuk.

Tapi Kyuhyun menolak, "jika aku ingin atap, kenapa aku beli mobil yang terbuka (convertible car)." Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk ke hotel, "ke tempat dimana kalian pertama bertemu. Hotel Ritz, kamar 1103." Ujar Kyuhyun. Di depan lift, Kyuhyun sudah gelisah dan minta Eunhyuk naik dulu, dia beralasan tidak ingin dilihat orang dengan wanita di hotel.

Eunhyuk dan yang lain masuk duluan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar 1103, lalu ia ingat dia memang pernah bertemu Leeteuk di kamar itu, tapi untuk keperluan syuting.

 _"Lee Eunhyuk? Ah stunt untuk Kim Sun Ah?" Ujar Leeteuk._

 _Eunhyuk malu-malu, "aku senang sekali bekerja bersama dengan Leeteuk-ssi."_

 _"Jika aku mengajakmu minum kopi, kau tidak akan melubangi sepatumu kan?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kita akan syuting adegan berikutnya, mengapa Kim Sun Ah belum datang? kita bisa menunggunya."_

Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan kenangan itu dan ia mengambil air minum.

Kyuhyun naik ke lantai 11 dengan tangga dan ia benar-benar kelelahan. "Ah baju training ini..."

Kyuhyun tiba dengan terengah-engah, ia mengambil air mineral Eunhyuk. Lalu keduanya terlibat percakapan yang nyambung tapi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Berapa lama kau mengenal Leeteuk?"

"Sudah lama. aku tidak tahu ia mengingatku."

"Wajahmu cukup meninggalkan kesan. Kau sepertinya orang yang terus terang dan aku tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, jadi aku tanya. Berapa pendapatanmu? Kapan kau bersama bintang top seperti Jungsoo Hyung? Apa kalian syuting di sini? Lalu berapa bayaranmu untuk kompensasi seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu garansi?"

"Ah, ya terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu jumlahnya."

"Aku tidak menerima bayaran besar kalau melakukannya dengan bintang besar. Tapi, aku mendapat bayaran lebih jika melakukannya di daerah pedesaan atau di lokasi terbuka."

"Di lokasi terbuka?" Kyuhyun kaget.

"Atap dan hutan bambu sepertinya sedang tren, kau tahu?"

(bwa hahahaha..ini benar2 aneh, satu ngomong ke mana, satu mikir ke mana )

"Hutan bambu? wow, Jungsoo Hyung, benar-benar!"

"Bayaran yang terbaik adalah di dalam mobil. Mungkin karena sulit."

"Ah, mobil, tentu saja, itu sulit tidak nyaman dan bergoncang-goncang. Tapi pria menyukainya."

"Ya, pria menyukai kecepatan dan kesenangan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa demikian terus terang...apa kau tidak malu? Kau artis pemeran utama?"

"Artis pemeran utama? Maaf, tapi siapa aku?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa aku yang ingin ditemui Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Park Chae Rin." Kyuhyun masih mengomentari penampilan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menelepon Leeteuk, ternyata Leeteuk mengalami penundaan karena syutingnya molor.

Eunhyuk merebut ponsel Kyuhyun, dan membungkam mulutnya, "maaf, sepertinya kau minta orang ini mengajak Park Chae Rin, tapi pria bodoh ini salah mengenali orang."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun kaget, "kau bukan Park Chae Rin? kau siapa? kenapa kau ikut?"

"Apa kau tanya aku adalah Park Chae Rin? kau tanya apa aku tahu Leeteuk."

Kyuhyun minta Eunhyuk tanggung jawab. Eunhyuk kesal dan ia menerima telepon, ternyata sutradara ingin dia syuting. Eunhyuk mengiyakan, ia janji akan mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Chae Rin tapi waktunya hanya 30 menit.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Apa kau masih ingin ketemu Chae Rin? berikan kuncimu!"

Eunhyuk menyetir mobil Kyuhyun dengan keahlian seorang stunt! Dia menyalip setiap mobil dan ngebut, membuat Kyuhyun panik dan teriak-teriak.

Sampai di French Town, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan hampir muntah. Eunhyuk memberikan kunci mobil, "itu Park Chae Rin." Tunjuk Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun masih ingin Eunhyuk mengantarnya menemui Chae rin, tapi Eunhyuk cuek dan terus ke lokasi.

Semua kru geleng-geleng dan mengira Kyuhyun hanya ingin cari tanda tangan.

"Aku kesini tidak untuk cari tandatangan, dan baju ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira, ini buatan tangan seorang master dari Italy selama 40 tahun."

Park Chae Rin dengan kepalsuannya, duduk di depan para reporter dan siap memberikan pernyataan.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan, menaikkan zipper jaketnya dan maju ke arah Chae rin. "Apa kau tahu aku mencarimu seharian?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan kartu namanya, "aku Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau percaya kalau aku adalah fansmu?"

"Apa? "

"Tidak akan ada skandal antara kau dan Leeteuk."

Setelah selesai dengan Chae Rin, Kyuhyun jalan sambil menelepon Leeteuk dan melihat aksi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dengan keren berkelahi dengan beberapa pria. Setiap gerakannya sangat akurat, kharismatik, dan juga bertenaga. Kyuhyun terpana dan kagum.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengejar Eunhyuk, "kau stuntman?"

"Stuntwoman."

Kyuhyun heran, "kenapa kau harus kerja menggunakan fisik, apa karena kau tidak pintar?"

Eunhyuk sebal dan menendang kaki Kyuhyun. Lalu jalan pergi.

Kyuhyun mengejar, "kenapa kau menendangku? aku tanya karena aku ingin tahu. Aku bukan orang yang suka merendahkan orang yang tidak berpendidikan."

"Kau benar-benar hebat, tapi kau harus bersyukur karena lenganku luka, kalau tidak kau sudah habis." Eunhyuk jalan dan Kyuhyun melihat ceceran darah di lantai.

Kyuhyun mengejar Eunhyuk, "jadi itu bukan make-up? Kau benar terluka, aku ingin lihat." Kyuhyun membuka jaket Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendesis, "diam!"

Kyuhyun panik, "apa kau sudah gila? dengan kondisi seperti ini kau pergi denganku dan melakukan semua aksi tadi? apa kau gila? Apa kau bodoh? Kau benar-benar tidak pintar." Kyuhyun langsung membawa Eunhyuk ke Rumah Sakit. Bahkan menggendongnya masuk karena Eunhyuk ingin pergi lagi.

Di dalam, Eunhyuk langsung mendapat perawatan dan ia tertidur. Eunhyuk mimpi buruk, ia tidur gelisah dan keningnya berkerut. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk menghilangkan kerut di dahi Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melihat kaus kaki Eunhyuk yang menyembul, ia membukanya dan sebal karena itu kaus kaki bergambar Leeteuk. Kyuhyun langsung menariknya dan membuanya ke tong sampah.

Bahkan Kyuhyun memanggil Dokter Han. Dokter Han heran, "siapa dia, apa kau kencan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ketemu dia untuk pertama kalinya hari ini."

"Karena seorang gadis yang tidak kau kenal dan baru kau temui, kau memanggilku di salah satu malam akhir pekanku yang berharga? Aku, seorang psikolog, dan bukan dokter umum?"

Lalu ponsel Eunhyuk berdering, "Bossku" Kyuhyun mengangkatnya. Ternyata Lee Donghae, yang langsung mencemaskan keadaan Eunhyuk.

Donghae masuk dan Eunhyuk merasa bersalah, "Sutradara.."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? jika kau luka kau seharusnya minta dibawa ke Rumah Sakit!" Ujar Donghae marah dan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja tadi."

"Kau baik-baik saja tadi, kau baik-baik saja kemarin...kau sudah melihat banyak sekali orang yang kehilangan lengan dan kaki karena sikap itu. Jika kau selalu seperti ini, berhenti saja! Kenapa kembali ke lokasi itu? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf..apa kau bisa menurunkan volume suaramu, ini Rumah Sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun

"Apa kau tadi yang menjawab telepon? Siapa si brengsek ini?"

"Brengsek? siapa yang kau panggil brengsek? Apa kau ingin bertemu pengacaraku?"

"Sutradara, dia melakukan tugas dari Leeteuk-ssi." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung menggendong Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar. Donghae ingin mengajak Eunhyuk pulang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini bukan pertama kali aku ke Rumah Sakit."

"Apa kau tidak nyaman aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Aku ingin naik taksi saja."

Donghae akhirnya pergi. Percakapan mereka di dengar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tidak naik taksi, ia jalan perlahan di trotoar dan Kyuhyun mengikuti Eunhyuk dengan mobilnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya mencegat Eunhyuk, "katanya kau mau naik taksi, kenapa jalan? Apa karena itu kau mengusir Sutradaramu pergi? kenapa kau tidak naik taksi?"

"Apa kau pegawai perusahaan taksi? Kenapa selalu menggangguku?"

"Aku tidak pernah tanya ini pada seorang wanita, tapi apa kau tidak punya uang? Jika karena itu, aku akan mengantarmu. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Mengapa?"

"Apa maksudmu mengapa, apa aku perlu alasan? Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu."

Ketika keduanya masih debat, tiba-tiba ada mobil van menepi. Leeteuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan jalan menuju mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"

"Aku bilang kita bicara kalau sudah sampai rumah."

"Apa kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku mengejarmu ke sini? Aku mengontak Ji Hyun dan dia bilang tentang wanita yang aneh.."

Eunhyuk selama ini terpana melihat Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, "senang ketemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun menunduk, "ah dia mulai lagi dengan gaya playboynya."

"Aku masih ingat matamu dan juga keringat kecilmu di dahi, kau gugup sekali ya saat itu."

"Ah tidak.."

"Ya benar, film itu, "Welcome to Dongjakgu" kau pemeran pengganti untuk Kim Sun Ah, yang berperan sebagai pegawai level 10 dan berhasil jadi Walikota. Kau masih kelihatan cantik, Nona Lee Eunhyuk. "

Kyuhyun tidak percaya ini...

TBC

Aku nanti juga ngecouple 83line TeukChul. Semoga suka yaaaaaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Garden

Disclaimer: "Remake story" drama Korea Secret Garden. Gara-gara keinget Kyuhyun pake jaket biru bling2 ala Kim Joo Won jadi pengen bikin ke versi KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for Eun, Hee

Casts :

Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Joo Won)

Lee Eunhyuk (Gil Ra Im)

Leeteuk/Park Jungsoo (Oska/Choi Woo Young

Kim Heechul (Yoon Seul)

Lee Donghae (Im Jong Soo)

& other casts

Happy reading

"Ah, kau masih kelihatan keren, Nona Lee Eunhyuk."

Kyuhyun tidak percaya ini, "kau bahkan tahu namanya Hyung?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana caranya bisa tahu namaku?" Sindir Eunhyuk

"Apa kau bisa diam." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memanggilnya dengan kata "kau" begitu saja?" Leeteuk lalu lebih perhatian dengan lengan Eunhyuk yang luka, "ada apa dengan lenganmu? Kau terluka ya?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin lukamu akan segera sembuh kalau aku meniupnya." Ujar Leeteuk manis.

Eunhyuk tertawa geli dan Kyuhyun sangat sebal.

Lalu Kyuhyun menyinggung tentang Chae Rin, "bukankah kau kesini karena Park Chae Rin?"

Leeteuk langsung waspada. "Ya, bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kau bisa membungkamnya?"

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk mobil, dalam hitungan ke 3 kau harus masuk, apa kau tahu, Park Chae Rin punya banyak foto-foto bagus."

Leeteuk langsung panik dan berpamitan pada Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menghitung, 1, 2, 2 seperdelapan, lalu Kyuhyun menoleh dan belum juga ia selesai berhitung, Eunhyuk sudah lenyap.

Eunhyuk jalan ke halte membuat Kyuhyun teriak "ya! kau mau kemana? kembali kesini!"

Tapi Eunhyuk cuek dan masuk ke bis, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di trotoar sendirian dengan kesal.

Leeteuk keluar lagi dari van-nya dan mengejar Kyuhyun, "hei, apa kata Park Chae Rin, apa foto-fotonya banyak, apa katanya ke reporter?"

Tapi sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang cuek dan jalan pergi.

Dalam bis, Eunhyuk tersenyum sendiri mengenang pertemuannya dengan Leeteuk, ia memasang headphone-nya lagi, sambil mendengar lagu-lagu Leeteuk. Lalu ingatannya melayang saat beberapa waktu lalu ia harus menjadi stunt dalam satu film.

Flashback

Saat di lokasi syuting, Eunhyuk membantu Sutradara Donghae memasang baju dan peralatan stunt untuk Donghae, Donghae akan syuting sebagai stunt. Lalu para wanita di set teriak-teriak, "Leeteuk Oppa.. Leeteuk Oppa."

Semua lari sambil membawa kertas, notebook, pena, kamera, untuk minta TTD dan foto dengan Leeteuk. Eunhyuk juga ingin dan Donghae tahu itu. "Pergilah. Bukankah kau fans Leeteuk-ssi?"

Tapi Eunhyuk menggeleng, "tidak aku bukan bintang, aku hanya stunt, dia tidak akan ingat. Nah, selesai!"

Eunhyuk beres-beres. Donghae hanya memandangnya saja.

Flashback end

Eunhyuk sampai ke apartemen-nya dan curhat tentang pertemuannya dengan Leeteuk pada Jinhee teman sekamarnya, pelayan di lounge exclusive itu. "Benarkah?" kata Jinhee.

"Benar! dia jelas ingat aku, dia bahkan ingat namaku, bukannya berkata, "kau cantik seperti dulu", tapi berkata "kau keren seperti dulu." aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Aku heran, bukankah dia punya banyak gadis cantik di sekitarnya, apa mungkin ia mabuk?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mabuk!" Lalu Eunhyuk menyadari kalau kaus kakinya lenyap.

"Ah mungkin kau lupa mengenakannya."

"Aku yakin tidak lupa."

"Orang seperti apa Leeteuk itu, katanya ia punya reputasi buruk dan kasar."

Eunhyuk berbaring dan memeluk bonekanya, "aku tidak peduli, aku juga tidak akan ketemu dia lagi. Besok pagi, semua ini hanya mimpi. Aku hanya akan menyimpan kenangan manis ini hari ini."

Leeteuk mengikuti Kyuhyun pulang, "ya! bagaimana dengan Park Chae Rin?"

Kyuhyun jalan masuk, "aku kesal sekali Hyung."

"Siapa yang seharusnya kesal?" Balas Leeteuk.

"Aku bilang aku akan mengantarnya pulang, tapi ia pergi dengan sombong seperti itu. Aku bahkan berkata aku akan menutup cover mobil hanya untuk-nya, aish kenapa aku menawarinya tumpangan? ah!"

Leeteuk tidak mengerti, "kau ini mengoceh apa. Kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa tertarik dengan wanita. Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatku jengkel kan? Lalu bagaimana tentang Chae Rin?"

"Chae Rin itu hanya menggertak saja. Aku juga ingin Hyung meneken kontrak, aku lebih baik mati daripada menjadi fans-nya (Chae Rin) hanya demi kontrak ini. Aku akan pastikan kau menerima perhatian terbesar sejak debutmu."

"Apa kau mengancamku?"

"Sudah kuduga, Kau cepat mengerti. Besok adalah hari pertama event di dept. store. Datang dan berdandan dengan bagus. Kita mulai dengan fan-signing."

Leeteuk masih menolak, tapi ia berubah pikiran, "apa kau membeli foto-fotoku?"

Paginya, di Lotte department store. Kerumunan fans memenuhi lokasi Leeteuk fan-signing. Mereka teriak-teriak dan bahkan ada yang menarik tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk harus susah payah melayani fans yang mengerubutinya.

Di atas, Kyuhyun dan jajaran direksi-nya melihat acara itu dengan puas.

Kyuhyun bahkan nyengir melihat Leeteuk yang kesal ketika beradu pandang dengannya.

Kyuhyun mengadakan makan bersama direksi sambil membahas acara tadi.

Para direksi memujinya, "ini sukses besar, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hasil tahun lalu. Semua ini karena ide dari Sajangnim."

"Jadi aku bisa pulang cepat kan hari ini, tanpa harus digosipkan di belakangku?"

Kata-kata ini membuat semua direksi dan juga GM Park tidak enak.

"Sajangnim boleh pergi. Mungkin sampai Natal."

"Apa GM Park juga akan libur sampai Natal juga? Menunggu Santa Claus? Apa aku boleh istirahat karena CEO-nya juga istirahat? Padahal aku hanya karyawan yang digaji? Karena kau tidak bisa, maka biasanya kau melakukannya tanpa ketahuan aku, kan?"

"Saya punya jantung lemah. Dan saya sudah kerja keras untuk menyiapkan ulang tahun ke-25 perusahaan."

"Aku harap kau berhenti kerja keras tapi semangatmu membuatku ingin tahu rencanamu." Sindir Kyuhyun.

 _Pada dasarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin event yang itu-itu saja dan hanya memberinya sakit kepala serta menghabiskan uangnya. Apa tidak lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan acara tahun kemarin?_

Kyuhyun jalan pulang dengan asisten-nya. "Apa Sajangnim baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak , aku ingin memecatnya (GM Park)."

"Apa Sajangnim punya rencana?"

"Aku akan mengatakan ini pada Eomma."

Kyuhyun keluar dan menunggu mobilnya. Asisten-nya di belakangnya menelepon. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Eunhyuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada hal lain dan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk lenyap ditelan angin.

Di pintu lain, keluar Leeteuk yang masih dikerubuti fansnya. Kyuhyun melihat sambil melambai dan masuk ke mobilnya yang sudah tiba. Leeteuk ingin mengejar Kyuhyun tapi terhalang fans. Ia kesal sekali.

"Dimana manajerku?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Manajer Kim menemui sutradara video musik, seorang wanita." Ujar asisten Leeteuk.

"Seorang wanita?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. "Apa ia cantik?"

Sutradara itu adalah Kim Heechul.

"Aku yakin, aku bisa mengatasi Leeteuk-ssi. Meskipun biasanya aku membuat iklan, tapi aku bisa juga membuat Music Video."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin." Ujar manajer Kim.

"Hanya aku yang bisa mengendalikan Park Jungsoo. Aku dengar tidak ada sutradara yang mau melakukannya. Meskipun ada yang mau, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Jungsoo Oppa? Bukankah rekaman untuk album ke-6 sudah dibatalkan ditengah jalan? Biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Heechul tidak ingin mengingatkan Leeteuk akan kisah cinta mereka karena mereka akan segera menjadi keluarga. Heechul ingin menjadi istrinya Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun ada di tamannya yang luas sekali sambil menerima undangan kencan buta lagi. "Baik, jam 7 aku mengerti, lokasinya tempat biasa." Setelah telepon ditutup, Kyuhyun mulai membayangkan tentang Eunhyuk lagi. Kali ini Eunhyuk jalan di sampingnya. Langkahnya sama, tarikan nafasnya sama.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan wanita itu? Ah! Berhenti berpikir tentang dia, berhenti berpikir tentang dia. Berhenti berpikir tentang dia..." Keluh Kyuhyun

Lalu Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat untuk terapinya, "Kim Soo Ha Mu, kura-kura dan bangau, 180.000 tahun Dong Bang Sak, chichikapo, sarisarisenta, wooriwoori, seprika..dll" 'lol'

Saat Kyuhyun di perpustakaannya dan membaca. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan Eunhyuk duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu ke arah buku Kyuhyun.

"Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Apa kau tidak bisa ganti baju? Baju itu sudah kena noda darah." Kyuhyun lalu bicara sendiri dengan Eunhyuk imajinasinya, "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu, tapi kau bukan tipe wanita idealku. Wanita idealku adalah..."

Dan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berubah menjadi wanita anggun yang mengenakan busana glamor, berbaring di atas meja di depan Kyuhyun sambil berkedip ke arahnya.

"Kapan aku pernah berkhayal seperti ini? Ok, aku memang berkhayal. Tapi kau jelas bukan wanita idealku. Diatas semuanya kau harus wanita yang pintar."

Dan Eunhyuk berubah menjadi wanita dengan dandanan seperti petugas perpustakaan. Lengkap dengan kaca mata.

"Kau harus dibawah 24 tahun!"

Eunhyuk berubah lagi menjadi gadis belia dengan gaya cemberut sambil memanggilnya, "oppa!oppa!"

"Dan kau paling tidak harus berasal dari 30 keluarga terkaya (Korea)."

Eunhyuk berubah menjadi nona kelas atas.

"Aku benar-benar gila."

"Kim soo ha mu, kura-kura dan bangau. 180.000 tahun Dong Bang Sak, chichikapo, sarisarisenta, wooriwoori..wooriwori..woori..oh ah!ah! kim soo ha mu..." Oceh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyerah dan akhirnya mendatangi Leeteuk, sambil membawa bir. Ia memuji Leeteuk, karena sukses dalam fan-signing.

Leeteuk tidak mau menjawab dan pura-pura tidur.

"Baik aku akan pergi, tapi aku masih usaha, tapi..apa kau tahu? Gadis yang kita temui di dekat Rumah Sakit?"

"Lee Eunhyuk?" Leeteuk langsung semangat. " Dia kenapa?"

"Apa kau punya nomor handphonenya?"

"Aku tidak punya. Aku hanya ketemu Eunhyuk beberapa waktu lalu dan itu sudah lama."

"Aish! jika kau tidak tahu, harusnya bilang." Kyuhyun akan pergi lalu balik lagi, "apa kau punya no. handphone Park Chae Rin?"

"Mau apa kau dengan Park Chae Rin? Apa..kau benar-benar membeli foto-foto itu?"

Kyuhyun bertemu Chae Rin. Chae Rin menyeruput kopinya dengan anggun dan perlahan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa minum kopimu dengan lebih cepat?"

Kyuhyun ingin minta no. handphone tapi Chae Rin salah paham dan mengira Kyuhyun ingin no. handphonenya.

"Aku tidak ingin no. handphonemu. Yang kumaksud adalah no. handphone gadis yang mengenakan baju yang sama denganmu."

"Apa?" Chae Rin heran.

"Dia ..seperti pria. Tapi kalau matanya meredup, ia terlihat anggun. Tapi ketika ia melihatmu langsung, matanya berkilauan. Membuatku terus memikirkannya. Wanita itu. Stuntwomanmu."

"Jadi kau memintaku keluar hanya untuk itu?"

"Lalu kau pikir apa? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di internet, dan tidak sopan kalau membayar orang untuk mencari tahu. Kau sepertinya adalah cara tercepat."

"Aku bersedia asal dapat imbalan."

"Baiklah, jika ada yang ingin kau temui tapi selalu menghindar, aku akan mengatakan keberadaan orang itu, seperti Leeteuk hyung?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Bingo! Kyuhyun berhasil mendapat no. handphone Eunhyuk dan ia langsung mengontaknya. "Eunhyuk-ssi?"

Eunhyuk ada di sekolah action, "ya ini siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat suaraku? bukan suara yang gampang dilupakan."

"Siapa ini?"

"Kita ke hotel bersama, dan meskipun aku biasanya tidak mempedulikan orang lain, aku membawamu ke Rumah Sakit dan aku mencoba untuk mengantarmu pulang? Ayo kita bertemu."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa basa-basi lagi, "Kau... Aku tidak mau." Eunhyuk langsung menutup teleponnya.

Kyuhyun bengong, "Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo? Aish! Kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa diprediksi?" Kyuhyun mencoba menelepon lagi tapi suara yang keluar adalah suara dari operator.

Kyuhyun pantang ditolak dan ia berusaha mencari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk, Sutradara Lee Donghae, dan tim sedang mengadakan audisi untuk stuntman baru.

Banyak sekali yang mengikuti audisi, ada yang bagus, tapi banyak juga yang konyol dan menggelikan. Beberapa kali Eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat aksi mereka.

Kyuhyun datang dengan mobilnya dan melihat antrian banyak orang. Ia tidak peduli dan langsung jalan ke depan. "Eunhyuk-ssi..?"

Eunhyuk kesal, "apa kau tidak lihat? semua antri, ayo kau harus antri."

Semua calon stuntman juga teriak, "orang yang tidak antri adalah brengsek."

Biarpun Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan tapi mereka tidak mau tahu. Terpaksa Kyuhyun jalan ke belakang untuk antri. Ketika jalan, Kyuhyun melihat ke kaca dan memandang Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Donghae, dengan wajah cerah dan penuh senyum. Kadang Eunhyuk tertawa geli, kadang berbisik pada Donghae.

Kyuhyun terpesona. "Itu dia. Tapi, wanita itu bukan wanita yang sama..yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku tanpa diundang dan terus saja melukai harga diriku. Wanita itu yang duduk di depanku sekarang, dibandingkan dengan wanita yang mengusik pikiranku jauh lebih keren."

Semua bengong melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan juri. Apalagi Eunhyuk, ia tampak sebal.

"Kau tidak punya resume?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ini bisa disebut pertimbangan, karena kau mungkin akan terkejut jika melihatnya. Aku adalah lulusan luar negeri, jadi pengalaman dan ketrampilanku banyak." Pamer Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disana dan diam saja?"

"Karena wanita yang duduk di sampingmu. Aku mengajaknya bertemu, tapi dia berkata tidak. Apa lenganmu sudah sembuh? Apa kau kembali untuk perawatan?"

"Jika kau tidak kesini untuk interview.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Baik, lakukan interview, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Apa bakat yang kau miliki?" Tanya seseorang.

"Aku pandai menghasilkan uang."

Semua mengangguk-angguk, "wow..bagus! Tunjukkan pada kami."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengulurkan pada mereka, "aku punya banyak uang dan hobiku adalah menghabiskan uang."

Para stuntman bersorak."Kau lulus! bagus!"

Eunhyuk mengikuti bossnya ke kantor, "Orang itu salah dan mengira aku sebagai Park Chae Rin, dan akhirnya dia membawaku ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Donghae kalem.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, jangan salah paham."

"Aku tidak akan..." (katakan padanya kau menyukainya, sebelum si sparky bling-bling itu mendahuluimu!) ujar Donghae dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia datang kesini dan membuat keributan. Dia benar-benar aneh."

"Eunhyuk-ah."

"Ya?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak aneh. Dia seorang pria dan kau...seorang gadis cantik yang hebat."

Joo Won sedang diwawancara oleh rekan-rekan Eunhyuk, "dimana pendidikan tertinggi Kyuhyun-ssi yang kaya ini." Tanya mereka.

"Columbia University in the city of New York." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Columbia? apa? ah..aku tahu tempat itu, itu yang banyak kopinya kan?" Ujar mereka bingungm

Handphone Kyuhyun bunyi, ia diingatkan tentang kencan butanya. Eunhyuk jalan keluar dan minta Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Eunhyuk kesal, "ada apa denganmu?" Eunhyuk masih mengira Kyuhyun adalah suruhan Leeteuk dan lebih parah, ia mengira Kyuhyun pengangguran.

"Aku berharap aku bisa menganggur. Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak bekerja dan hanya main-main saja. Tapi setiap aku membuka mulutku, ide yang bagus selalu keluar...(yang akan menjadi uang)" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, menggangguku. Apa sebenarnya alasanmu datang ke tempat kerjaku dan menghinaku?"

"Bagaimana seorang wanita bisa berkata seperti itu? menghina? apa itu menghina? "Mengapa kau datang ke tempat kerjaku dan mempermalukanku" itu terdengar lebih manis."

"Katakan kenapa kau datang?" Ujar Eunhyuk tidak sabar.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, ini karena kau."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu juga yang membuatku bingung. Begini waktu itu akulah yang membayar biaya Rumah Sakit dan kau pergi begitu saja dalam gendongan bossmu, atau siapapun dia. Tanpa kata-kata terima kasih sedikitpun."

"Lalu berapa yang harus aku bayar. Berapa?"

"Apa kau selalu disini kalau tidak main film? Apa aku akan bisa menemuimu kalau aku kesini?"

"Katakan saja berapa jumlahnya!"

"Inilah mengapa aku selalu memikirkanmu. Sebelum ini dan sekarang, apa yang membuatmu menjadi wanita aneh, bagaimana kau bisa terlihat cantik pada saat marah." Kyuhyun meraih lengan Eunhyuk dan ingin membuka jaketnya."

Eunhyuk kaget, "kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun ingin melihat bekas luka di lengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun membuka jaket Eunhyuk dan mengamati lukanya, benar-benar serius. Membuat Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"Akan meninggalkan bekas, aku pikir kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti kompetisi Miss Korea." Lalu dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membetulkan kembali jaket Eunhyuk dan merapikannya. "Kembalilah ke rumah sakit untuk merawat lukamu dan telepon aku kalau kau pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku ada janji yang penting." Kyuhyun lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun menjalani perjodohan lagi. Kali ini dengan wanita yang memiliki kakek (dari pihak ibu) adalah President dari Perusahaan pembuatan kapal Daehan dan pamannya adalah seorang Dekan dari Univ. MyungSung. Dia mendapat Master dari Amerika.

Wanita itu Heechul lagi.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Waktu itu, kau bertemu dari pihak ayahku, sekarang dari pihak ibuku. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi lagi."

Heechul berkeras dulu ia tidak setuju perjodohan dan sekarang ia sudah menemukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon diri sekali ini lagi." Kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? aku yakin kau pernah. Jadi kau seharusnya tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini..."

"Meskipun kau tidak terlihat pintar, kau tidak tampak seperti orang yang mudah dibodohi pria. Jika ada pria yang berkata kalau ia jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama, pukul dia! Itu hanya alasannya untuk bisa tidur denganmu dan berhentilah membuang waktu."

Kyuhyun pun pergi.

Heechul tidak percaya ini. Saat Heechul akan keluar dari galery, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Leeteuk berdiri di depannya. Semua pengunjung sudah ribut, "Itu Leeteuk! Leeteuk!"

"Sudah terlambat untuk saling menghindar, iya kan? Apa berat badanmu turun? Jika aku tahu kita akan bertemu seperti ini, aku akan berusaha tampil lebih cantik." Ujar Heechul.

Tiba-tiba ada petugas membawa barang, "maaf permisi.."

Heechul refleks menggandeng Leeteuk menghindar. "Seharusnya kau tidak berdiri di dekat pintu masuk." Heechul berusaha menutupi rasa gundahnya.

"Bukankah kau di Amerika?"

Seorang reporter datang, dan menyapa Leeteuk, "wah kau sudah datang.."

Heechul mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi. Leeteuk tampak gundah.

"Jika masih ingin bicara..(dengan Heechul)"

"Tidak." Leeteuk menolaknya. "Aku justru senang ia pergi."

Kyuhyun ada di rumahnya dan berbicara dengan ibunya lewat telepon. "Eomma. Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan wanita yang hanya berdasar latar belakang keluarga. Aku ingin wanita yang bisa mengurus anak dan bisa jadi istri yang baik dan wajahnya? Tentu saja harus cantik!" Lalu ia mulai membayangkan Eunhyuk. "Elegan, dengan rambut pendek, kulit putih, tidak sering tersenyum, gampang marah, matanya yang sedikit sedih. Seseorang yang tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi Miss Korea karena luka pisau."

"Apa kau gila."

"Apa aku gila? Eomma, aku hanya mengatakannya, tapi meskipun aku gila, apa kau bisa tetap memberikan warisanku..."

Ibunya Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya."

"Yeoboseyo?..Yeoboseyo Eomma?"

Kyuhyun berteriak pada Eunhyuk imajinasi yang duduk di sampingnya, "ini karena kau! Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab kalau aku bangkrut?"

"Tanggung jawab apa?" Ujar Eunhyuk imajinasi.

Kyuhyun kaget, "wow! dia bahkan sekarang bisa menjawab? Ini semua imajinasiku..imajinasi. Kim Soo Ha Mu, kura-kura dan bangau. 180.000 tahun Dong Bang Sak, chichikapo, sarisarisenta, wooriwoori, seprika.. Kim Soo Ha Mu, kura-kura dan bangau. 180.000 tahun Dong Bang Sak, chichikapo, sarisarisenta, wooriwoori, seprika.."

Paginya, Eunhyuk siap akan latihan dan terngiang kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Ini akan meninggalkan bekas luka. Aku pikir kau tidak bisa ikut Miss Korea.."

Donghae memanggilnya. Eunhyuk bersiap. Tapi saat latihan, Eunhyuk tidak konsentrasi dan justru ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun, "bagaimana kau bisa terlihat cantik kalau kau marah?" Dan Eunhyuk pun jatuh.

"Apa kau tidak konsentrasi?" Ujar Donghae marah.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Apa karena luka di lenganmu? Jika bukan mengapa kau seperti ini? Awasi sekolah action selama 6 bulan. Tidak boleh syuting dulu." Lalu Donghae pergi. Eunhyuk teriak memanggil Donghae tapi tidak digubris.

Eunhyuk duduk lesu dan salah satu sunbaenya datang membawa minum dan menghibur, "sudahlah hitung saja istirahat. "Aku menyukai anak yang punya banyak uang itu, dia punya reflek yang bagus."

"Darimana sunbae tahu ia punya reflek yang bagus?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat waktu ia bicara? Eh, apa kau menyeretnya keluar dan memukulinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, apa aku gangster?"

"Pria banyak uang itu sepertinya tertarik denganmu." Ia sangat berusaha untuk menemuimu. Pinjam ponselmu."

Eunhyuk menyerahkannya.

Ia melihat daftar no. teleponnya, "Jinhee, Junghan sunbae, mesin cuci, Han Yoojin, Shim PD, 010, dll.. Ia mengeluh, "kehidupanmu benar-benar..eh ini '1315' apa ini pria yang pintar menghasilkan uang itu?"

"Sunbae mau apa?" Ujar Eunhyuk panik dan ia berusaha merebut ponselnya kembali. "Jangan sunbae! kembalikan!"

Sementara di LOTTE, Kyuhyun sedang meeting dan menerima laporan tentang kekacauan di VVIP Lounge. "Apa pegawai itu wanita?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Asistennya mengiyakan.

"Apa kau kencan dengannya?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau begitu mengapa tanya padaku hal yang sudah jelas? pecat dia!"

Asistennya berusaha membujuk dan ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, lalu Asistennya menyodorkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya dan tidak percaya siapa yang menelepon. "Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?"

Di seberang sana, Eunhyuk dan seniornya masih rebutan ponsel, "oh! Ayo jawab!"

Eunhyuk akhirnya menjawab dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, "datanglah ke sekolah action. Kau harus segera datang sebelum aku membuat tulang punggung ke-5 mu menjadi yang ke-6. aku tutup!"

Kyuhyun bengong. Ya! Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?"

"Siapa itu?" tanya asistennya

"Siapa lagi? seru Kyuhyun, "orang yang selalu muncul di manapun dan membuatku gila!" Lalu ia mengendalikan diri, "kuharap kau tidak akan pernah bertemu yang seperti itu seumur hidupmu. Tunggu dulu, siapa yang tahu dimana tulang punggung ke-5 itu?"

Anak buah Kyuhyun mengajukan konsep baru untuk ulang tahun ke 25 Departemen Store, "4 hari 3 malam romantis bersama Leeteuk. Tujuannya Jeju. Sajangnim.."

"Ya..?"

"Apa Sajangnim sudah mendengar semuanya?" Bisik asistennya.

"Jalankan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan Eunhyuk. "Semua boleh pergi kecuali Manager Choi. Aku minta kau menyiapkan department store ini menjadi lokasi syuting untuk drama atau film."

"Bukankah Sajangnim membenci hal-hal seperti itu?" Ujar Manager Choi heran.

"Aku ingin menjadi sponsor film action dengan banyak pedang dan stunt."

Kyuhyun sampai ke sekolah action. Tapi terlambat karena ia melihat Eunhyuk pergi bersama para stuntman baru. Ra Im membawa mereka ke rumah abu.

"Orang di depan kalian sekarang adalah Ji Jung Hyun sunbae, yang meninggal main film, tahun 2014. Dia adalah guru bagi kami semua, termasuk Direktur Lee Donghae. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, pekerjaan kita tidak menghasilkan banyak uang ataupun ketenaran. Meskipun guru kita bisa memberikan kita kemampuan mereka, mereka tidak bisa memberikan uang ataupun kebanggaan. Beberapa orang menyebut kita "extra", beberapa menyebut kita "stunt". Apapun yang mereka katakan kita adalah aktor, Action Actor. Kebanggaan itu adalah yang kita miliki. Tapi, kita bisa saja menjadi cacat atau bahkan kehilangan nyawa kita, karena kebanggaan ini. Jika kalian tidak yakin dengan panggilan kalian, lebih baik mundur sekarang. Kata-kataku mungkin terdengar ancaman bagi kalian, tapi ini keluar dari hatiku. Apa kalian takut karena apa yang aku katakan pada kalian?"

"Tidak sunbaenim!"

"Maka angkat kepala kalian. Baiklah, ingatlah kata-kataku sebagai sunbae dalam pikiran kalian. Baik, kita akan lihat seberapa kompetitifnya kalian!"

Semua stunt bersemangat. Di atas Kyuhyun mendengar dan menyimak semua kata-kata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun semakin terpesona dengan stuntwoman Lee Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan para stunt main volly sepak bola. Mereka menyundul dan menendang bola, melintasi jaring di tengah yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Mirip sepak takraw.

Bola keluar dan dihentikan oleh Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tertegun dan minta salah satu stunt mengambil bola. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin bergaya dan mengembalikan bola dengan kakinya, justru ia terpelanting. Semua termasuk Eunhyuk tertawa geli.

Kyuhyun masih tidak ingin kehilangan muka dan menendang bola dengan keras dan kena kepala Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun kaget ia tidak bermaksud mengenai Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menoleh marah. Para stunt mengelilingi seniornya, "senbaenim, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kepalamu ada di jalur bola? ha!"

Eunhyuk jalan menginjak net dengan membawa bola ke arah Kyuhyun, "perhatian!"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Perhatian!" Eunhyuk membanting bola ke arah Kyuhyun karena kesal. Dan menantang Kyuhyun duel volly sepak bola.

Tentu saja permainan berjalan tidak seimbang. Kyuhyun terus saja menghindari bola dan kalau menendang juga tidak pas. Sampai Kyuhyun mendapat telepon. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan membuat bola melayang ke arah rekan di belakangnya, kena tepat di hidungnya. Kyuhyun melihat rekannya terluka, "apa kau tahu? wanita itu berbahaya, kau seharusnya menuntunnya. Mengapa ini disebut bola? karena bisa digunakan untuk menyerang."

Eunhyuk mengumpulkan para stunt di lapangan sekolah dan minta mereka latihan 100 kali melompat dan 100 set latihan untuk badan bagian atas. "Jika aku melihat kalian main-main.."

"Laporkan dia!" sahut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mendelik. "Khususnya, jaga si "sparky training suit" ini dan pastikan ia latihan dengan benar. Agar kalian semua tidak perlu menderita karena satu orang."

Eunhyuk pergi. Kyuhyun mengeluh, "aish..ada kesalah pahaman baju ini dari..", dan ia akan menunjukkan labelnya tapi para stunt mana mau mengurus hal seperti itu dan mulai latihan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mereka dan menyuap mereka untuk pergi minum, "semua aku yang bayar. Minum saja minuman yang paling enak." Tentu saja semua stuntman pergi dengan sukses.

Eunhyuk turun dari atas dan heran, "kenapa sepi. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kenapa kau mencuci rambutmu?" Kyuhyun merentangkan kakinya untuk menutup jalan Eunhyuk tapi dapat diatasi dengan mudah oleh Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun masih merasa aneh dan ingin tahu, "ini aneh, kau bisa saja hanya mencuci wajahmu tapi kenapa kau mencuci rambutmu? Biasanya wanita melakukan ini kalau ingin menarik perhatian pria."

Eunhyuk turun ke gym untuk memastikan dan benar saja mereka semua pergi. "Apa ini? kemana mereka semua?"

"Mereka pergi, aku mengusirnya. Karena kupikir kita perlu waktu sendiri."

Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahu lagi mau apa, "apa kau sudah gila?"

"Aku memang sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Pergi ke rumah sakit saja." Seru Eunhyuk.

"Ini semua salahmu, kemarin kau akhirnya mengganti baju bernoda darahmu, tapi mulai hari ini kupikir kau akan menghantuiku dengan rambut basahmu. Kenapa?"

"Noda darah apa?" Ujar Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Baiklah, aku akan tanya 2 hal. Kau harus jawab dengan jujur, ok? Apa kau lulusan universitas? di Seoul? di Propinsi? atau mungkin di luar negeri?"

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Apa pertanyaan yang kedua?"

"Dalam keluargamu, dan ini termasuk seluruh keluargamu, apa ada yang pantas untuk dikenal? Misalnya, kakek atau orang tua yang punya perusahaan, atau punya musium atas nama mereka? Atau universitas? sesuatu seperti itu?"

Ini penghinaan untuk Eunhyuk, tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun benar-benar mulai suka dengan Eunhyuk dan tanpa sadar mempertimbangkan itu semua agar bisa disetujui oleh ibunya. Itu memang cara berpikir putra dari 30 keluarga terkaya di Korea

"Kau pasti punya asuransi kesehatan kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk langsung membanting Kyuhyun beberapa kali. "Jangan menangis! ini baru permulaan."

Kyuhyun melawan dan ia berhasil menjatuhkan Eunhyuk dan berada di atas Eunhyuk. Bukan posisi yang menguntungkan.

Eunhyuk kaget, ya! Menyingkirlah."

"Tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab siapa nama orang tuamu. Apa itu sulit."

"Aku tidak mau, apa perlunya kau bertanya."

Kyuhyun masih menjelaskan, "ada hal yang perlu kau tahu. Baju ini mahal!"

"Kau benar-benar maniak gila!"

Tiba-tiba Jinhee menyerbu masuk sambil marah-marah, "perempuan brengsek!" Ia membawa dus berisi seragamnya. Lalu tertegun melihat keduanya. Eunhyuk cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Jinhee-ya kenapa kau datang?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Aku sulit menghubungimu. Tapi apa proyek berikutnya melodrama?"

"Bukan! tapi siapa wanita brengsek itu?"

"Itu adalah customer VVIP yang waktu itu (Heechul). Dia ternyata mengadu pada Sajangnim dan Sajangnim langsung memecatku." Jinhee membanting kardus isi seragamnya, "aku akan balas dendam. Sajangnim macam apa itu? Yang langsung main pecat karyawan hanya karena satu telepon saja."

Kyuhyun melongok dan melihat kalau ternyata badge Jinhee adalah dari LOTTE, "jadi Sajangnim itu aku ya.." ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku akan menulis di forum department store itu kalau Sajangnimnya adalah gay."

Kyuhyun kaget, "apa gay?"

"Aku akan mengunci gym dan menemanimu menjelaskan pada kepala sekretaris."

"Tidak perlu, percuma saja."

Tapi Eunhyuk sudah jalan keluar.

Tinggal Jinhee dan Cho Kyuhyun Sajangnim.

"Tentu saja ini tidak ada gunanya." Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri, "aku Sajangnim brengsek yang kau bicarakan tadi."

Jinhee terkejut, "jadi, kau adalah Sajangnim..kau sang Sajangnim! ah benar..dia kelihatan gila dengan tracksuit jelek-nya..." dan Jinhee sadar orang di depannya memang Sajangnimnya.

"Kau tahu kau cukup bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi di lounge, karena kau tidak memperhatikan peraturannya."

"Tentu saja, aku tahu."

"Jangan mengatakan apapun pada Eunhyuk." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jinhee heran.

"Apa kau tidak pernah lihat film? orang suka memberi kejutan, ta da..!" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Jinhee tetap tidak mengerti, "biasanya orang yang punya rahasia di film-film biasanya terbunuh atau mendapatkan kembali pekerjaannya."

"Ya! kau tadi mengatakan aku ini gay dan brengsek."

Jinhee minta maaf dan berbalik memuji, "kalau begitu anda adalah seorang yang aristokrat, keren, dan sexy."

"Siapa Sajangnim brengsek yang bisa memecat karyawan sepertimu?" canda Kyuhyun.

Jinhee tertawa.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa membuat Jinhee menyimpan rahasia dan membujuk Eunhyuk pergi minum.

Eunhyuk awalnya heran, tapi Jinhee pintar membujuk dan akhirnya mereka bertiga ke kedai dan minum-minum.

Eunhyuk dan Jinhee sangat menikmati hidangan. Tapi Kyuhyun justru kelihatan ketakutan. Jinhee heran, "kenapa Anda tidak makan?"

"Kenapa sapi dikatakan sapi? Karena seekor sapi itu penuh dengan daging. Tapi kenapa kalian justru makan kulitnya dan bukannya dagingnya?"

Kedua gadis itu heran, "kau belum pernah mencoba ini sebelumnya? Ini benar-benar enak." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Jinhee malah menambahkan usus, atau isi perut.

Kyuhyun benar-benar pusing.

Kyuhyun mengantar kedua gadis itu pulang.

"Kau akan mati kalau menghubungiku lagi besok." Ancam Eunhyuk.

"Ya, Eunhyuk-ah jangan berkata seperti itu." Jinhee memarahi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun masuk duluan.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat apartemen keduanya. "Kalian tinggal disini?"

"Ne Sajangnim." Jinhee membenarkan, "sudah 4 tahun."

Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah pergi ke tempat kecil jadi bengong. "Apa kalian menyewanya?"

"Iya, uang sewanya 30 ribu won sebulan, itu kami bagi berdua. Jadi saya berterima kasih karena Sajangnim mempekerjakan saya kembali." Jinhee pun masuk.

Kyuhyun masih tertegun melihat apartemen kedua gadis itu, dengan dinding retak disana-sini dan jendela ditutup triplek karena rusak.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau gila. Gila." Kyuhyun berkata sendiri.

Kyuhyun pulang dan membangunkan Leeteuk, "Hyung bangun! bangun!"

"Aigoo..apa?"

"Apa kau pernah kencan dengan wanita yang tinggal di rumah sewaan?"

"Pernah, itu model yang namanya Park..siapa, ah pokoknya wanita yang kutemui di bulan Mei, dan seorang presenter. Dia tinggal di Gangnam, jadi menyewa rumah. Bulanan sekitar 3 atau 4 juta Won sebulan."

"Bukan, tempat seperti itu, ini sekitar 30 ribu won, yang seperti itu."

"30 ribu won semalam? kamar hotel deluxe?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu apa? gambarkan, agar aku bisa tahu apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu..seperti yang ditayangkan di National Geographic dimana ada lalat dan anak-anak miskin dan rumah-rumah seperti itu ada di latar belakang?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak sabaran, karena Leeteuk tidak juga mengerti. Kyuhyun akan pergi ketika Leeteuk bertanya, "apa mungkin kau..menemui Park Chae Rin?"

Kyuhyun heran, "dia tinggal di rumah sewaan juga?"

Paginya, Lee Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk dan memberinya pekerjaan sebagai stunt Park Chae Rin di sebuah mall.

Eunhyuk semangat dan pergi.

Eunhyuk bersiap dan Chae Rin menemuinya, "aku hanya ingin kau sebagai stuntku. "Apa kau kenal Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal." Eunhyuk tidak merasa kenal karena memang selama ini tidak pernah tahu nama si training blink-blink.

Chae Rin jadi lega, "nanti kau harus lompat dari situ ke bawah, dan kau tahu, sutradara tidak suka pakai wire. Good luck!"

Syuting mulai. Sutradara teriak, action!

Eunhyuk lompat dan jatuh di matras, tapi sutradara tidak puas dan teriak NG!

Terus saja seperti itu. Action! NG! Sutradara bahkan memperagakan kalau Eunhyuk harus berpose seperti bangau di udara.

Sampai Eunhyuk kesakitan tapi sutradara terus mengulang. Eunhyuk tidak mengeluh dan terus saja minta maaf, bikin gemas. Sutradara mengeluh, "aigoo..cut! cut! kita syuting disini waktunya terbatas."

Asistennya datang, "mereka mengijinkan kita syuting tanpa batasan waktu."

Sutradara heran dan senang, "benarkah?"

"Itu perintah langsung dari CEO-nya. Ah itu dia orangnya!" Asisten itu menunjuk ke satu arah.

Cho Kyuhyun, sang CEO, jalan dengan penuh percaya diri ke lokasi syuting. Hari ini tanpa jaket blink-blink-nya, tapi setelan jas lengkap dan rapi. Kyuhyun jalan langsung ke arah Eunhyuk yang melihatnya dengan tertegun. Tanpa menggubris Chae Rin dan sutradara.

Begitu dekat dengan Eunhyuk, sutradara langsung menyorongkan badannya, mendorong Eunhyuk ke samping dan memberi salam. "Benar-benar suatu kehormatan mendapatkan Anda turun sendiri untuk menyaksikan syuting."

"Aku sudah melihat dari awal dan aku sangat marah, aku tidak bisa diam saja."

Sutradara masih mengira ini pasti karena Eunhyuk tidak bisa menyelesaikan adegan sesuai keinginan-nya, "ya..membuat film memang seperti itu. Tapi saya tidak tahu bagaimana berterima kasih karena mengijinkan kami menggunakan lokasi ini."

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. "Jika kau tidak tahu caranya, biar aku yang mengatakannya. Berhenti berteriak pada Lee Eunhyuk. Dan kau baru saja mendorongnya, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Dia bagaikan Kim Tae Hee bagiku. Aku adalah fans Eunhyuk-ssi."

Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

Sutradara terkejut dan menutup mulutnya. Rekan-rekan Eunhyuk kaget. Apalagi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bingung memandang Kyuhyun.

TBC

ciyee dia bagaikan kim tae hee bagiku. sowswit. maap kalo ada typo. kata2 terapinya kyu/joowon yg kim soo ha mu bla..bla..bla bikin gue melongo. ada2 aja. hahahah

lovehyukkie19: heheheheh iyaa pengen hiatus tapi gatot. yup SG drakor favorit. monggo di bayangkan. thanks dah baca.

anakkyuhyuk: hahahah iya konyol bgt si kyu mah. thanks dah baca.

KHyukHaexx: part 1 emang rada ngebingungin sih hahaha td dah ku edit, kmrn blm edit ulang langsung publish. thanks dah baca


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Garden

Disclaimer: "Remake story" drama Korea Secret Garden. Gara-gara keinget Kyuhyun pake jaket biru bling2 ala Kim Joo Won jadi pengen bikin ke versi KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for Eun, Hee

Casts :

Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Joo Won) Lee Eunhyuk (Gil Ra Im) Leeteuk/Park Jungsoo (Oska/Choi Woo Young) Kim Heechul (Yoon Seul) Lee Donghae (Im Jong Soo)

& other casts

Happy reading

Didepan banyak orang, Kyuhyun memegang tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya. "Berhenti berteriak pada Lee Eunhyuk. Dan barusan anda mendorongnya ke samping. Anda tidak boleh melakukan itu. Wanita ini bagiku seperti Kim Tae Hee. Aku adalah penggemar Lee Eunhyuk." tegas Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. "Kalau anda tidak keberatan, aku ingin mentraktir kalian semua makan siang."

Sutradaranya gugup sekarang. "Baik, anda tidak meminta saya untuk mentraktir anda, tapi anda yang akan mentraktir kami. Jadi…tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya." kata sutradara dengan suara yang pelan, lalu mengajak semua crew untuk makan siang.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. Ekspresi Eunhyuk masih sama, matanya tetap terpaku pada wajah Kyuhyun. Seperti ada yang mau dikatakan, tapi sulit.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka semua sudah duduk memenuhi sebuah restorant mahal di departemen store milik Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk juga ada disana, dia duduk disamping Jung Hwan dengan wajah tak karuan dan tak makan apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau hanya menunduk?" ujar Jung Hwan. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk membuat nyaman seluruh orang yang ada.

"Aku ingin mempersiapkan makanan yang baik, walaupun mungkin tak cocok dengan selera kalian. Tapi aku harap kalian menikmatinya." kata Kyuhyun. Dan kebanyakan orang-orang yang makan pada jawab enak. "Ummm, dan sementara kalian menikmati makanan kalian, …" Kyuhyun lalu mendekati Eunhyuk dan menarik tangannya lagi, "aku ingin meminjam orang ini sebentar. Lee Eunhyuk, kau makan denganku. Ruanganku ada dilantai sembilan. Ayo!"

Eunhyuk bingung tak bisa bicara apapun. Semua orang langsung bersorak 'bravo'. Kyuhyun lalu segera menyeret Eunhyuk dari situ, tanpa memperdulikan protes Eunhyuk.

"Seleranya(Kyuhyun) sangat fantastis!" cetus Chae Rin iri. "Kenapa dia menyukai perempuan kampungan seperti itu?"

Jung Hwan yang mendengarnya langsung menimpali, "Kau jelas marah, karena kau lebih kampungan dari dia! Benarkan?"

Chae Rin langsung ngomel-ngomel.

Kyuhyun membawa Eunhyuk ke ruangannya. Sesampainya disana, ada meja yang sudah tertata dan dipenuhi banyak makanan yang enak dan mahal tentu saja. Lengkap dengan bunga dan lilin. Eunhyuk bengong melihatnya, antara takjub dan kepengen.

"Karena aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang kau sukai, aku bertanya pada temanmu yang bekerja di lounge. Dia bilang jumlahnya lebih penting daripada rasanya, jadi dia menyarankan aku memesan makanan yang banyak." kata Kyuhyun.

Mendengarnya Eunhyuk langsung meringis sambil memejamkan mata diam-diam, dalam hati dia mengumpati Jinhee.

Kyuhyun lalu mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk. Dia menarikan kursi untuk Eunhyuk, tapi yang ada malah Eunhyuk kaget dan menahan kursinya.

"Aku hanya menarikan kursi untukmu, supaya kau bisa duduk dengan nyaman." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah! Lakukan saja itu pada gadis-gadis lain." balas Eunhyuk lalu duduk dan menarik sendiri tempat duduknya kedekat meja.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan jalan ketempat duduknya. "Hei, belum pernahkah ada pria yang menarikan kursi untukmu?" kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk kesal mendengarnya , "Kalau kau tidak mau berdoa sebelum makan, boleh aku matikan lilinnya?" Eunhyuk lalu mengambil sendoknya dan mematikan tiga lilin yang ada ditengah meja. Setelah itu dia meniup sendoknya dan meletakannya kembali di atas piring.

Kyuhyun ternganga melihatnya. "Saat makan, itu standar kalau ditemani cahaya lilin." protes Kyuhyun.

"Buatku, tiga botol beer dan buah-buahan, itu baru standar." balas Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun balik tanya sambil menyalakan korek.

"Apa?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aaahh…kalau aku CEO dan pemilik tempat ini? Kau heran?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan kembali lilin di atas meja. "Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan, kau tidak seharusnya berteriak padaku. Jujur saja, kau kaget, kan? Karena kau pikir aku pengangguran tapi ternyata aku jauh dari yang kau perkirakan. Tiba-tiba saja, aku jadi terlihat berbeda, bukan? Aku jadi lebih tampan dan lebih tinggi. Kau pasti jadi berpikir 'Ah, tracksuit bling-bling itu pastilah sangat mahal.' Kau jadi merasa bersalah bukan?" Kyuhyun bicara dengan sengaja untuk memojokan Eunhyuk.

Diluar dugaan, Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan semua perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun kaget respon Eunhyuk tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau dengan mudah mengiyakan, itu membuat pria sejati sepertiku malu."

"Katamu kalau aku marah, aku akan terlihat cantik. Jadi, aku tidak akan marah lagi mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah berbuat seperti ini lagi. Dan jangan pernah datang lagi ke sekolah aksi. Itu bukan tempat bermain bagi orang yang hanya ingin menghilangkan bosan sepertimu." kata Eunhyuk, lalu berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam bengong ditempat duduknya.

Eunhyuk kembali ke restoran yang tadi. Tapi sesampainya disana, tidak ada orang lagi yang makan. Yang ada hanya beberapa pelayan yang sedang membereskan meja. Eunhyuk lalu duduk disalah satu meja yang masih berantakan bekas crew film tadi makan. Manajer restorant mendekati Eunhyuk dan memintanya pindah ketempat yang mejanya kosong.

"Aku bersama tim yang tadi. Tolong beri aku semangkuk nasi." kata Eunhyuk.

"Jangan beri dia!" teriak sebuah suara. Kyuhyun pun muncul disitu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berikan saja." kata Eunhyuk lagi pada manajer restoran, dia tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan dia. Kembali saja bekerja." Kyuhyun kembali menegur manajer itu.

Manajer restorant lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang lagi berdebat secara tidak langsung itu. Eunhyuk terlihat kesal sekali, dia langsung meraih sumpit dan mangkuk nasi yang ada didekatnya, entah punya siapa tapi isinya masih lumayan banyak. Kyuhyun pun tak kalah kesalnya, dia langsung menampik sumpit yang dipegang Eunhyuk sampai mental.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku tidak mengerti situasi ini. Tolong buat aku mengerti." kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan emosi.

"Buatku, makan yang nyaman itu ya seperti ini." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan yang tadi? Lilin, anggur atau karena ditarikan kursi?"

"Semuanya." Eunhyuk lalu mengeluarkan empat lembar uang masing-masing 10 ribu won dari dompetnya dan diletakan diatas meja. "Ini semua yang aku punya sekarang. 20.000 won untuk biaya rumah sakit, dan 20.000 won untuk makanannya. Aku tahu makanannya lebih mahal, tapi karena aku tidak memakannya, anggap saja itu impas. Sekarang, kita tidak ada urusan lagi (gak harus ketemu lagi maksudnya)." kata Eunhyuk lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kau keterlaluan!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Aku melakukan ini hanya supaya kau berhenti bilang 'Maafkan saya' sepanjang waktu…"

 **Flashback**

 **Kyuhyun sangat gemas menyaksikan jalannya syuting dari atas. Setiap kali NG Eunhyuk selalu minta maaf berkali-kali walau dibentak terus dengan kasar, bahkan sutradaranya sendiri bosan mendengar Eunhyuk minta maaf. Intinya Kyuhyun tak mau Eunhyuk diperlakukan semena-mena sama orang lain, apalagi kalau Eunhyuk-nya hanya diam saja terus malah minta maaf dengan mudahnya. Kesannya, Eunhyuk mau saja diperlakukan gak adil.**

 **Flashback end**

Mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Apa salahnya dengan 'minta maaf''? Aku bahkan bisa bilang 'aku minta maaf' seratus kali. Aku bisa mengatakannya sepanjang hari, karena aku menghargai kesempatan yang kudapatkan karenanya. Aku hidup dari situ. Sekarang, terima kasih, sepertinya aku akan mendengar orang bicara kalau aku punya back-ing yang bagus. Hingga saat ini, aku rasa aku sudah cukup mengatakan 'aku minta maaf'. Tapi mulai sekarang, kau pikir berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakannya? Apakah dunia ini seperti cerita dongeng bagimu? Kau pikir bunga, anggur, dan lilin semuanya memang selalu ada didunia? (anggur=kesenangan, lilin=kemewahan, bunga=keindahan). Yang aku butuhkan bukan pemilik departemen store yang tidak dewasa dan perbuatan baik yang hanya untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman. Ini peringatan terakhir! Jangan pernah muncul lagi didepanku." kata Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya pergi dari restorant itu.

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri ditempatnya dan memandang empat lembar uang yang Eunhyuk tinggalkan di atas meja.

Saat Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat syuting, para crew sedang beberes. Eunhyuk melewati mereka satu persatu sambil meminta maaf. Bahkan sampai kedepan para seniornya pun dia minta maaf. Para crew malah berterima kasih atas makan siangnya, dan seperti yang diduga Eunhyuk, beneran ada yang ngomong kalau dia sekarang punya back-ing yang bagus.

Sutradara datang lari-lari mendekati Eunhyuk, Chae Rin mengikutinya dibelakang. Sikap sutradara ke Eunhyuk berubah 180°. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Eunhyuk-ssi mau lebih lama perginya, dan biar saja Chae Rin yang melakukan tugas Eunhyuk-ssi."

Kontan aja Chae Rin langsung cemberut dan ngomel-ngomel protes. Sutradara balik ngomel ke Chae Rin dan menyuruh Eunhyuk istirahat saja. Begitu sutradara pergi, Chae Rin langsung memarahi Eunhyuk.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Hey, kenapa kau seperti ini? Tadi waktu aku tanya, apa yang kau bilang padaku? 'Siapa Cho Kyuhyun?'" omel Chae Rin.

"Kami memang tidak pernah menanyakan nama." Eunhyukm membela diri.

"Kau main-main denganku? Kalau begitu, aku tanya lagi! Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Chae Rin dengan intonasi tinggi. Eunhyuk diam saja. Chae Rin jadi tambah emosi, "Kau tak mau menjawabku? Hubungan seperti apa yang kalian miliki?!"

"Tapi Park Chae Rin, kenapa kau terus berbicara merendahkanku? Apa urusanmu kalau kami punya hubungan? Apa ada alasan kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" balas Eunhyuk.

Chae Ri langsung tertawa, tapi kemudian dia menunduk. "Tidak." katanya lemas. Lalu tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. "Aku rasa tidak ada."

"Aku kira juga tidak." kata Eunhyuk menyudahi pembicaraan dan menjauhi Chae Rin.

Tapi dasar Chae Rin, dia masih mengejar Eunhyuk dan bertanya konyol, "Tapi…walaupun aku tidak memintamu menjawab pertanyaan ini, apa yang kau makan tadi dilantai sembilan? Steak? Lobster?" tanya Chae Rin sambil mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Chae Rin kesal tanpa menjawab. (yaiyalah emosi…orangnya kelaperan blum makan apa-apa, malah ditanyain apa yang dia makan…ha ha)

Disekolah aksi, diruangan sutradara action Lee Donghae. Jung Hwan sedang menceritakan apa yang terjadi dilokasi syuting tadi. Dia cerita tentang si 'saya menghasilkan banyak uang' yang ternyata adalah CEO sekaligus pemilik LOTTE department store. Jung Hwan bahkan menirukan gaya bicara Kyuhyun waktu bicara ke sutradara. Dia juga cerita kebaikan Kyuhyun yang memberikan kelonggaran jam syuting, sampai ditraktir makan siang. Donghae langsung terlihat diam tanpa komentar apapun.

Kemudian Eunhyuk masuk keruangan itu.

"Oh hey, tadi itu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jung Hwan ke Eunhyuk. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun adalah CEO tempat itu?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab, tampangnya panik sambil melirik ke Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau memenangkan undian. Kau beruntung hanya dengan satu tembakan. Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau akan berhenti jadi stunt?" cerocos Jung Hwan lagi.

"Kenapa aku berhenti?" protes Eunhyuk. "Dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku."

Eunhyuk jadi kesal dan buru-buru berbalik pengen pergi, tapi tali tasnya putus dan jatuh kelantai. Eunhyuk diam melihat tasnya. Donghae pun memandang Eunhyuk iba.

"Beli saja satu yang baru. Berapa sih harganya? Pergi dan ambil satu dari tokonya si 'aku menghasilkan banyak uang'." kata Jung Hwan dengan entengnya.

"Sunbae!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Apa?" balas Jung Hwan, lalu dia bicara pada Donghae, "Hyung, lihat dia. Dia tidak seperti ini sampai kemarin."

"Aku pergi duluan." kata Eunhyuk lalu memungut tasnya dan pergi.

Donghae memandang sedih punggung Eunhyuk yang keluar melewati pintu.

Sore itu Donghae latihan panjat tebing. Pikirannya tidak konsentrasi memikirkan Eunhyuk. Dia teringat saat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bicara dihalaman sekolah aksi usai audisi waktu itu. Rupanya saat itu Donghae melihat mereka dari tingkat atas sekolah aksi. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk diam saja saat Kyuhyun memeriksa lukanya, dan Eunhyuk juga memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih. Donghae jelas tahu apa artinya itu. Yah, si gadis kecil yang selama ini diam-diam disukainya, sepertinya akan di ambil orang. Donghae stress mengingat itu semua, dan terpeleset hingga hanya gelantungan dengan tali pengaman.

Leeteuk melakukan pemotretan dengan tiga orang gadis seksi. Setelah pemotretan selesai, Leeteuk bersama sang fotografer sama-sama melihat hasil foto dan memilih mana foto yang bagus. Dan Leeteuk seperti biasa mengomentari foto-fotonya dengan narsis.

"Oh ya, aku melihat sutradara Kim kemarin." kata fotografer itu tiba-tiba.

"Sutradara Kim?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa melepaskan matanya dari foto-foto.

"Heechul-ssi. Sekarang dia sudah jadi sutradara CF(Comercial Film)." Leeteuk langsung diam tak bereaksi. "Kau tidak tahu? Dia bilang dia sudah bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak bicara dengannya selama ini?" tanya fotografer.

"Kau akan mengambil gambar lagi atau tidak?" kata Leeteuk ketus, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si fotografer.

Dan efek dari omongan fotografer tadi, Leeteuk duduk bengong diruang ganti memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sampai menghela nafas berat. Ada panggilan telepon dari asistennya. "Yeoboseyo."

"Hyung, aku sedang berada didalam LOTTE departemen store sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tergantung disini. Aku akan mengirimkan gambarnya padamu, jadi lihat." kata asistennya dan segera mematikan telpon.

"Apa itu? Hallo! Yaa!" Leeteuk marah-marah dan melempar ponselnya kemeja rias.

Tak lama kemudian ada bunyi pesan masuk di ponselnya. Leeteuk segera melihatnya. Itu adalah gambar poster 'perjalanan romantis bersama Leeteuk ke pulau Jeju', event ulang tahun Departemen store Kyuhyun. Leeteuk langsung terlonjak kaget melihatnya.

Leeteuk langsung mendatangi sepupunya itu. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang berada dirumahnya, duduk menikmati musik klasik, dan memandang 4 lembar uang diatas meja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?! Kau tahu berapa kali aku menelponmu?!" Leeteuk datang langsung teriak-teriak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Orang yang menelpon harusnya tahu itu." jawab Kyuhyun lemas dengan mata terus memandang uang yang dimeja.

Leeteuk kesal lalu mematikan musik dan melempar remotenya ke kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Leeteuk.

"Kau bahkan sangat tidak menghargai Chopin walaupun kau seorang pemusik?" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengambil remote ingin menyalakan lagi musiknya.

Leeteuk segera merebut remote itu, dan memperlihatkan gambar diponsel yang dikirim asistennya tadi. "Apa ini?! Perjalanan romantis dengan Leeteuk! Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu ini?!" protes Leeteuk.

"Kau harus mengganti manajermu. Itu sudah lebih dari tiga hari ada disana." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Tiga hari?!"

"Kau cukup populer Hyung. Kau tahu betapa besar departemen store kita harus berterima kasih padamu, kakak bintang Hallyu-ku? Aku rasa itu karena Itaewon(Tourists shopping district)."

"Itaewon?!" seru Leeteuk geram. "Ya! Kau pikir aku akan melakukan ini?"

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan bilang begitu." kata Kyuhyun santai sambil ngangguk.

"Ya, kau tahu itu! Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Langkahi dulu mayatku. Aku akan memastikan kalau aku tak akan melakukannya!"

"Tidak usah risau, kau akan melakukannya. Sekarang kau pergi." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu dengan kakinya. "Pergi…"

"Yaa!" teriak Leeteuk murka.

Dikantor Leeteuk, asisten Leeteuk sedang menunjukan poster 'Perjalan Romantis dengan Leeteuk itu ke manajer Leeteuk.

Manajer Leeteuk juga kaget dan tidak tahu menahu dengan event itu, dan menyuruh menanyakan pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun datang kekantornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu masuk, manajernya langsung menegurnya.

"Kau sudah gila? Apa ini?!" kata manajernya sambil menunjuk poster.

"Yah, aku juga baru tahu." jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau baru tahu?!"

"Ya, jadi ini jadwalnya seminggu setelah kita syuting musik video. Kalau begitu kita mundurkan saja syutingnya seminggu. Jadi event itu tidak bisa terlaksana." usul Leeteuk.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati? Bagaimana mau dimundurkan? Sutradaranya sudah ke Thailand untuk meninjau lokasi syuting." bantah manajernya.

"Kau sudah dapatkan sutradara? Ah, berarti aku masih kurang menyebalkan dari yang kukira, karena masih ada sutradara yang mau kerjasama denganku."

"Kau main-main denganku?! Cara bicaramu itu!" teriak manajernya makin emosi.

"Ayo pukul aku, tapi mundurkan syutingnya seminggu." kata Leeteuk sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke manajer.

Asisten Leeteuk sedang browsing di internet, dia menemukan sebuah artikel dan memanggil Leeteuk dan manajernya untuk melihat. Isi berita itu adalah "Leeteuk ingin melatih pendatang baru". Leeteuk langsung teringat itu hasil wawancaranya dengan seorang wartawan belum lama ini. Manajer Leeteuk langsung tambah stress, sementara Leeteuk dengan tanpa beban terus saja bercerita.

"Wartawan itu bertanya apakah aku melatih seseorang untuk debut. Wartawan itu bilang kalau semua bintang besar punya. Jadi aku bilang saja, 'Aku sedang melatih satu orang juga! Dan dia membuat banyak kemajuan.'.Dan wartawan itu menyebarkannya seperti ini…ha ha…" cerita Leeteuk.

"Kau bilang begitu ke wartawan? Seorang reporter?!" manajernya ngomel lagi.

"Ayo kita gunakan kesempatan ini melatih seseorang. Aku juga ingin punya anak didik yang kulatih dan nantinya pas dia tampil ditelevisi dia akan bilang 'Leeteuk adalah pelatihku...' dan dia akan bercerita tentangku. Aku ingin melakukannya." rengek Leeteuk.

"Latih saja dirimu sendiri. Latih kemampuanmu!" katanya sambil mendorong bahu Leeteuk. "Memangnya siapa yang mau kau latih? Kau asal bicara saja apa yang terpikirkan."

"Karena itu aku bisa lebih baik. Walaupun bakatku tak diakui, tapi mereka menyukaiku di China, aku syuting music video di Thailand, dan aku bisa menembus Japan! Kau pikir itu mudah?"

"Lupakan! Lupakan! Bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengan orang bodoh yang bermusik hanya untuk main-main? Aahhh…" manajernya sudah malas bicara dan berjalan menjauhi Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau sangat pesimis? Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan ini dan….." seru Leeteuk pada manajernya. Tiba-tiba dia terpikir sesuatu dan bicara pada asistennya. "Hey, kau harus cari seseorang. Anak itu bernyanyi di Chungdam-dong club. Dia kira-kira…setinggi ini." kata Leeteuk sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Asistennya ikutan angkat tangan. "Berapa tingginya kalau segini? Kau ingin aku mencari pria setinggi ini?" protes asistennya.

"Kau minta dihajar? Berdiri dan diam disitu." omel Leeteuk. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bunyi, ada telpon dari wanita. "Ya Eun Bi-ku. Jadwalku malam ini? Mungkin...musik yang manis dan tempat tidur yang nyaman..."

Malam itu, Leeteuk berdua dengan seorang wanita dirumahnya. Suasananya romantis dengan musik lembut dan nyala lilin dimana-mana. Saat itupun Leeteuk sudah dengan piyama motif macan tutul, dan sang wanita sudah dengan gaun tidur. Mereka minum anggur berdua diruang tamu.

"Aku sudah merasa heran dari awal, bagaimana rasanya bisa lebih cantik dari bunga mawar?" rayu Leeteuk.

"Pembohong. Oppa, kau benar berpikir aku lebih cantik dari mawar?" kata Eun Bi manja.

"Eun Bi-ku, apa sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Leeteuk berlagak merajuk.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. "Siapa itu", tanya Eun Bi. Leeteuk langsung menunjukan wajah kesal, dia sudah tahu itu siapa. Kyuhyun masuk dengan langkah lebar. Leeteuk langsung mempersiapkan diri menghadapinya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi ada sesuatu yang mau kutanyakan." kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan pergi ke 'Liburan Romantis' itu atau apapun namanya." ujar Leeteuk dengan nada malas bicara.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak usah risaukan itu? Karena bagaimanapun kau akan melakukannya." kata Kyuhyun percaya diri. Leeteuk langsung gemas pengen mukul Kyuhyun. "Aku kesini bukan untuk itu. Tapi apa kau ingat rumah yang pernah aku ceritakan? Rumah yang seperti di National Geographic. Eunhyuk tinggal dirumah seperti itu."

Leeteuk mendengus mendengarnya. "Akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali kau buka mulut, yang kau bicarakan hanya dia."

"Dia sepertinya tidak punya pendidikan yang baik dan cara bicaranya sangat buruk. Kadang dia juga suka memakai kekerasan. Apa kau pernah kencan dengan wanita seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa gila. Tentu saja! Park Chae Rin seperti itu sebelum terkenal. Memang kenapa?" seru Leeteuk.

"Itu mengesankan. Setidaknya Eunhyuk lebih keren. Lalu, apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu sampai dipukul wanita, tapi kau merasa senang?"

"Apaaa!" Leeteuk mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang makin aneh.

"Perasaan seperti 'aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini' dan ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang membuatmu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain." Kyuhyun masih terus curhat.

"Itulah kenapa pria yang terpelajar akan lebih terlihat buruk. Apa kau suka diikat? Kau pakai borgol dan barang-barang semacam itu?" Leeteuk pikirannya sudah ngelantur.

"Bukan yang seperti ituuu!" Kyuhyun jadi kesal. "Aku pergi. Teruskan saja apa yang sedang kau lakukan." kata Kyuhyun lalu berbalik. Tapi dia masih menambahkan sesuatu untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya. "Aku rasa Park Chae Rin juga pernah memakai gaun tidur itu.(gaun yang dipakai Eun Bi sekarang)"

Leeteuk langsung teriak ke Kyuhyun dan melirik wanitanya panik. "Bukan. Dia salah mengerti. Chae Rin mengenakan baju malamku." Leeteuk mencoba mengklarifikasi tapi dia malah makin menjerumuskan diri. Dia kaget sendiri dengan omongannya dan menggigit jarinya.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Leeteuk, Kyuhyun akhirnya sibuk mondar-mandir didepan rumahnya.

Besoknya didepartemen store. Donghae datang menemui Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk dimejanya mengamati Donghae yang berdiri didepannya. Begitu juga Donghae dengan tajam mengamati Kyuhyun.

"Setelan itu terlihat lebih baik daripada training suit!" kata Donghae.

"Itu bukan berarti aku tidak kelihatan baik dengan tracksuit." balas Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang kesini hari ini?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak senang melihatku."

"Apa kita sangat dekat sehingga aku akan gembira kalau ketemu?"

"Aku tidak berpikir kita ada dalam hubungan semacam itu yang membuatmu memperlakukan aku sekasar ini." kata Donghae dingin. "Kau datang ke sekolah aksi tanpa resume, jadi begitupun aku."

"Kau sepertinya berpikiran sempit."

"Tidak seperti itu. Apa kau biasanya membuat tamumu berdiri disini seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun lalu berdiri tegak. "Bukankah kau akan segera pergi?"

"Hanya bicara sebentar, tidak akan lama.

Mereka lalu duduk.

"Ada begitu banyak coffee shop disekitar sini. Apa kau tidak mau minum selagi ada disini?" Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"Kau sepertinya mau aku to the point, jadi aku akan langsung saja." Donghae tak mau basa-basi lagi. "Aku dengar kau mentraktir tim-ku makan siang. Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih."

"Apakah aku hanya mentraktir orang-orangmu? Jadi kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Walaupun aku berterima kasih atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan, aku harap lain kali itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Berapa kali aku akan di omeli hanya karena membelikan mereka makan sekali? Apakah kalian para stuntman selalu bereaksi seperti ini kalau ada orang yang berbuat baik pada kalian? Atau...itu yang kau ajarkan pada mereka?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan tetap datang ke sekolah aksi?" tanya Donghae tajam.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak pergi."

"Anak buahku agak kasar."

"Aku juga tidak selembut itu dan aku juga punya otot." tantang Kyuhyun. "Karena itu, kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggertak murid yang tidak bersalah. Pada kenyataannya, kalau aku mau, kau pikir aku akan mendapat keuntungan kalau aku menyalahgunakan kekuasaan?"

"Kau telah salah paham. Kau tidak menyulitkan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tahu ini tapi Eunhyuk sangat berbakat. Dia akan baik-baik saja dijalannya. Jadi jangan ganggu dia." Leeteuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memberikan pandangan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Sebaliknya, aku malah ingin membantunya, itu kalau kau tidak ikut campur didalamnya." balas Kyuhyun dengan kalimat dan pandangan yang tak kalah tajam.

Setelah meninggalkan kantor Kyuhyun, Donghae melewati toko dengan tas-tas banyak yang dipajang. Donghae lama berdiri di etalase memandangi tas-tas itu.

Dikantor Leeteuk. Manajer Leeteuk melihat Heechul yang datang ketempat itu dan buru-buru menelpon asisten Leeteuk untuk menanyakan keberadaan Leeteuk. Dari info, Leeteuk sedang berada diruang studio. Jadi aman.

"Aku pikir, caramu ini seperti tidak sopan pada Jungsoo. Kenapa kau datang kesini? Kau tidak seharusnya datang begitu saja kesini." kata Manajer Leeteuk tanpa melihat ke arah Heechul.

"Aku tidak datang kesini untuk bertemu Jungsoo Oppa. Aku datang ingin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun." kata Heechul.

"Siapa? Cho Sajangnim?" Manajer Leeteuk bingung.

"Ya. Beginilah akhirnya."

"Apa maksudmu 'beginilah akhirnya'?"

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Kau sudah membaca naskah yang aku berikan waktu itu? Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak membacanya! Dan aku tidak ingin membacanya! Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kami sudah membuat kontrak dengan sutradara lain." kata Manajer Leeteuk dengan nada judes.

"Aku kira sudah ada sutradara yang setuju mengerjakannya.(maksudnya dia)"

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Dan aku harap, kita tak akan ketemu lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus mengatakannya padamu, tapi…bagaimanapun, aku adalah orang yang menentukan kita akan bertemu lagi atau tidak." Heechul lalu tersenyum 'dimanis-manisin', dan meneruskan, "Kalau kau sudah membacanya sampai selesai, kau tidak akan merasa terganggu. Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, kita akan ketemu lagi."

Heechul lalu pergi dari kantor Leeteuk. Sementara Manajer Leeteuk bingung dan diam ditempat. Sambil jalan keluar, Heechul menelpon rekannya.

"PD Park? Ini aku, sutradara Heechul. Kau masih menginginkan tasku yang kau bilang bagus waktu itu? Dengan pertemanan kita, apa ada alasan aku memberikan kau hadiah? Yah, datanglah dan ambil. Tapi rasanya tidak enak kalau kau datang dengan tangan kosong, kan? Nah, sambil jalan, bisakah kau mencari tahu siapa sutradara yang akan mengerjakan video music-nya Leeteuk?" Heechul bicara ditelpon.

Dari kantor Leeteuk, Heechul jalan kaki kerumah Kyuhyun. (rumah Kyuhyun, rumah Leeteuk, dan kantor Leeteuk ada dalam kawasan yang sama. Cuman dipisahin halaman dan taman yang luas tanpa pagar.) Sampai dirumah Kyuhyun, kebetulan Kyuhyun baru sampai habis pergi. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Heechul dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak kaget?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun lalu pura-pura berlagak kaget, "Oh, kau mengagetkan aku!"

Heechul tertawa renyah melihatnya. "Ternyata kau punya sisi manis juga."

"Ya." jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Heechul tertawa lagi. "Aku rasa itu sebabnya kau mendapat julukan sebagai pria brengsek."

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dengan latar belakangmu, penampilanmu, selera humormu dan bahkan kepribadianmu, segalanya sempurna. Orang akan merasa….kalau bisa aku bilang, terintimidasi."

"Aaahh…aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi dan minta maaf pada setiap orang. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku datang untuk ketemu Manajer Choi, masalah pekerjaan. Lalu aku diberitahu, kalau tempat tinggalmu ada disekitar sini. Dan karena itu, aku pikir rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku tidak datang menyapamu. Apakah kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Aku tidak sibuk. Aku sedang santai."

"Waah, bagus sekali. Aku juga bebas hari ini." seru Heechul.

"Oh begitu….selamat bersenang-senang." kata Kyuhyun lalu masuk kerumahnya.

Heechul ternganga ditempat. "Apa aku memilih pria yang terlalu muda? Apakah ada sepupu dia yang lain?" ocehnya.

Begitu masuk kedalam rumah, Kyuhyun tertegun lagi melihat empat lembar uang di atas meja. Dia akhirnya mondar-mandir mikirin sesuatu dan bolak balik melihat uang dimeja. Gelisah.

Kyuhyun kemudian menelpon Dr. Han Ji Hyun. Saat itu Ji Hyun sedang berada di coffee shop.

"Ini aku. Kau tahu, wanita yang tangannya dijahit malam itu? Dapatkah kau tuliskan aku bon-nya?" kata Kyuhyun ditelpon.

"Apa? Bon? Hey, kau pikir aku sekolah kedokteran selama 6 tahun dan internis selama 4 tahun, dan sekaligus bekerja keras selama 10 tahun, hanya untuk menuliskan bon-mu?! Telpon administrasi rumah sakit." omel Ji Hyun dan berniat mematikan telpon.

"Tunggu! Aku kasih tahu yaa, kalau kau seperti itu, kepalaku akan sakit." ancam Kyuhyun sebagai pasien Ji Hyun.

Akhirnya Ji Hyun nyerah, "Kenapa kau ingin bon-nya? Kau bilang kau tidak begitu mengenalnya."

"Justru karena aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, karena itu aku ingin mengenalnya. Aku ada dirumah sekarang, jadi kirimkan saja lewat kurir pengiriman ekspress."

"Apa aku sekertarismu?" omel Ji Hyun. "Aku akan kerumah sakit 10 menit lagi, jadi orang yang membutuhkan bon itu harus datang dan ambil sendiri." Ji Hyun lalu mematikan telpon. Setelah itu Ji Hyun bergumam, "Dia sedang jatuh cinta."

Eunhyuk sedang berjalan di trotoar yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering. Dia berjalan lurus sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia tiba disebuah halte bis dan duduk disana. Saat celingak-celinguk…Eunhyuk melihat papan iklan yang ada dihalte itu. Disana ada poster Kim Tae Hee dalam iklan kosmetik. Eunhyuk teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun saat pertama ketemu didepartemen store.

'Wanita ini bagi saya seperti Kim Tae Hee . Aku adalah penggemar Lee Eunhyuk.'

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Lalu ia mulai meniru gaya Tae Hee di poster itu dan tersenyum semirip mungkin. Begitu sadar, Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf didepan poster itu.

Di sekolah aksi, Eunhyuk membuka pintu lokernya dan mengambil beberapa barang. Saat menyadari ada orang disampingnya, Eunhyuk langsung nyerocos.

"Kau malas-malasan? Lakukan 10 kali loncatan dan sit up..." Eunhyuk berbalik dan kaget sampai meloncat kebelakang. "Oh, ya ampun!"

Kyuhyun jalan mendekati Eunhyuk dengan tracksuit bermotif macan kali ini, tapi tetep nyolok karena warnanya kuning keemasan. "Kau mencoba supaya kelihatan imut? Kenapa kau begitu kaget? Apa kau melihat hantu atau semacamnya?" kata Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

"Kau pikir kata-kataku hanya bercanda? Aku sudah bilang kau jangan pernah muncul didepanku lagi!" seru Eunhyuk kesal.

"Kenapa kau begitu berlebihan? Aku tidak datang kesini untuk melihatmu, aku datang untuk mengambil uang. Apa kau pernah dengar pepatah lama mengatakan 'orang kaya cenderung terobsesi dengan uang'?" Kyuhyun lalu memperlihatkan bon yang dibawanya. "Tagihan dari RS ternyata sebesar 45.000 won."

Eunhyuk membacanya dan melengos. Kyuhyun terus nyerocos, "Karena kau tak makan segigitpun makanannya, jadi aku tak akan menagih uang makan. Aku sangat teliti dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kepribadianku setajam pisau. Jadi berikan aku 5.000 won lagi."

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lalu mengambil dompetnya dari dalam loker. Ketika dibuka, uangnya tak cukup, hanya ada 3.000 won. Terpaksa Eunhyuk memberikan seadanya. "Aku akan memberikan 2.000 won-nya nanti kalau aku sudah mengambil cash." kata Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan uang ke Kyuhyun.

"Nanti itu kapan?" desak Kyuhyun masih takmau menerima uang itu.

"Saat aku pulang nanti."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak semudah yang kau kira. Aku bukan orang yang punya banyak waktu! Berikan padaku sekarang. Sekarang juga!" seru Kyuhyun, tapi Eunhyuk diam saja tetap mengulurkan uang itu. "Aku tidak meminta 2 juta atau 20 juta won. Cepat berikan saja aku 2.000 won!"

Eunhyuk melempar dompetnya dengan kesal kedalam loker, lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras, tapi pintunya terbuka lagi karena kepenuhan. "Kalau begitu, coba saja kau mengambilnya dariku." kata Eunhyuk sambil menempelkan uang 3 ribu won itu kebaju Kyuhyun dan pergi.

Kyuhyun terpaksa memegang uang itu dan ngomel. "Kenapa kau membanting pintu seperti itu? Kau mau kemana?! Berikan aku surat hutang terlebih dahulu!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Tapi Eunhyuk cuek saja dan pergi. Kyuhyun sendirian diruang loker. Dia melihat loker Eunhyuk tidak ditutup dan mendekat. Kyuhyun lalu melihat-lihat isi loker Eunhyuk. Dia tertarik dengan sebuah foto yang ditempel Eunhyuk dibagian dalam pintu loker. Itu foto Eunhyuk yang memakai seragam sekolah dan berpose bersama ayahnya yang memakai kostum pemadam kebakaran. Mereka tertawa bahagia di foto itu.

"Dia pasti mirip ibunya.(karena gak mirip ayahnya)" pikir Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan lihat kiri kanan, memastikan kalau tak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memotret foto itu. Dia juga memotret foto Eunhyuk yang berpose sendiri sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun senyum-senyum senang lalu mengantongi ponselnya kembali. Dia kemudian meneruskan pemeriksaan. Disana ada kertas yang tergantung, berisi jadwal Eunhyuk disekolah aksi. Saat Kyuhyun menarik kertas itu, dibelakangnya ternyata ada gambar Leeteuk dengan seorang gadis model yang berpose mesra. Tapi setelah dilihat dekat, gambar wajah gadis model itu telah diganti Eunhyuk dengan wajahnya sendiri.(fangirl mode on). Kyuhyun langsung emosi dan meremas-remas gambar itu sampai jadi bola kecil. Pemeriksaan diteruskan lagi. Didalam loker ada jaket Eunhyuk, foto-foto dengan Jinhee, kupon-kupon kecil yang ditempel, sarung tinju, buku-buku, sepatu, kosmetik, sisir, dll. Kyuhyun bahkan mengangkat stoking yang diisi entah apa, lalu dilihatnya dengan kening berkerut. Lemari Eunhyuk penuh dan isinya berantakan.

Pemeriksaan Kyuhyun berakhir. Tiba-tiba foto Eunhyuk dan ayahnya menjadi aneh, foto itu bergerak, wajah ayah Eunhyuk yang tadinya tertawa lebar, berubah jadi merengut.

Eunhyuk sedang memimpin latihan anak-anak baru. Dia berdiri ditengah ruangan sambil meniup peluit memberi aba-aba, sementara anak-anak baru mengelilinginya sambil melakukan gerakan pemanasan.

"Gerakan berikutnya adalah sit-up. Lakukan dengan berpasangan." Eunhyuk memberi perintah.

Anak-anak baru kemudian mengambil posisi diatas matras dan berpasangan. Yang satu tiduran, yang lainnya memegangi kaki. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ada disitu. Dia ikutan berbaring di matras ingin melakukan sit-up.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat saja tanpa bertanya?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil telentang dengan tangan dikepala.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Seorang anak baru mendekati Kyuhyun ingin membantu memegangi kaki. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mengusir anak baru itu dengan menendang-nendang. Eunhyuk lelah meladeni Kyuhyun, dia lalu memberi aba-aba untuk memulai latihan. Dan latihan pun dimulai. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berbaring ditempatnya tak punya pasangan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sudah mulai? Aku tidak punya pasangan. Kenapa kau begitu mendiskriminasi memperlakukanku?" Kyuhyun protes. Eunhyuk cuek saja tak menanggapi. Kyuhyun teriak lagi, "Aku butuh seseorang untuk megangi kakiku juga. Perlakukan aku dengan adil seperti yang lain. Kalau kau tidak mau, cepat berikan aku 2.000 won."

Usaha Kyuhyun berhasil. Eunhyuk mau tak mau terpaksa menahan emosi dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia duduk memegangi kaki Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun mulai latihan.

Tapi Kyuhyun melakukan sit-up hanya dengan mengangkat kepalanya, tidak sampai bangkit duduk.

"Kau tak dapat melakukannya dengan benar?" tegur Eunhyuk sambil mendelik.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau aku melakukannya dengan benar." balas Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar matanya mendengar omongan Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian dia kaget sampai menahan nafas. Dunia seolah berhenti.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun ada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Yah, menuruti omelan Eunhyuk, sekarang Kyuhyun melakukan sit-up dengan benar. Tapi setiap kali dia bangkit, matanya lurus memandang Eunhyuk dan wajahnya selalu berada begitu dekat. Eunhyuk jengah dan mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tak mau menatap Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun, dia memang sengaja melakukannya berlebihan dan menikmatinya. Kadang dia duduk berlama-lama ngeliatin reaksi wajah Eunhyuk sebelum dia rebahan lagi. Wajah Eunhyuk bersemu merah, dia terlihat seperti ingin menegur Kyuhyun, tapi ujung-ujungnya saat bertemu pandang dia hanya bisa menunduk atau memejamkan mata. Eunhyuk bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan normal, dia berkali-kali harus menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Tingkah laku mereka berdua ini menjadi tontonan anak-anak baru. Mereka latihan sambil terus melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. (scene favorit ^^)

Sekali waktu, Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk lebih lama dari biasanya. Dia memandangi wajah Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata menggoda dan tersenyum. Mata Eunhyuk langsung jelalatan mencari tempat dimana harus memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Miss Lee, di umur berapa kau menjadi begitu cantik?" goda Kyuhyun. "Tahun lalu?"

Eunhyuk tak tahan lagi dan berdiri melepaskan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bangun?!" seru Kyuhyun protes. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Eunhyuk mendelik lalu menendang kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung teriak dan guling-guling memegangi kakinya.

"Kenapa? Sakit? Aku hanya bercanda denganmu juga." kata Eunhyuk. "Istirahat 10 menit." katanya lagi sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Berhenti disitu! Aaahhh...! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi kali ini!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil jalan terpincang-pincang mwngejar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pergi ke pelataran atap gedung sekolah aksi yang luas. Dia minum air mineral untuk melegakan tenggorokan dan menenangkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menyusulnya kesana dengan terpincang-pincang.

"Aku benar-benar marah sekarang." kata Kyuhyun begitu tiba didepan Eunhyuk.

"Apa aku terlihat bahagia dimatamu?" balas Eunhyuk. "Tutupku juga terbuka lebar sekarang."(Ini ungkapan biasa di Korea untuk menggambarkan kalau orang sedang marah. Bayangkan ini, kepala orang yang terbuka dan keluar asap mengepul dari dalamnya karena terlalu marah. Tapi ungkapan ini tidak cocok diucapkan para gadis)

"Lagi…lagi… Kau sesuatu yang terbuka? Apa kau rice-cooker? Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan kata-kata kasar?" tegur Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk diam sebentar, lalu membela diri. "Itu cara paling manis yang bisa kulakukan. "Karena kau adalah seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar, aku bahkan bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih buruk. Kau tidak suka, kan? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap ada disekitarku? Kenapa kau tetap muncul? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa mungkin kau menyukaiku? Aku tanya, apa kau menyukaiku?" desak Eunhyuk berasa lagi pegang kendali.

"Apakah aku terlihat segila itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Apa kau pernah lihat pria sepertiku menyukai wanita sepertimu? Kau pikir itu masuk akal? Aku rasa kau sedang berkhayal…jadi akan kuluruskan. Kalau aku menumpukan foto-foto wanita cantik dengan latar belakang keluarga dan pendidikan yang baik, yang ingin menikah denganku, itu bisa jadi bangunan yang tinggi. Tapi dengan latar belakang keluargamu, pendidikan, kemampuan, kau tidak punya satupun yang bisa dibilang bagus. Atau, apa mungkin kau punya? Angkat tanganmu." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Eunhyuk menarik nafas emosi dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebencian.

"Nah, kau tidak punya kan?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengikuti aku terus?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Kyuhyun balik nanya.

"Lalu siapa yang harus aku tanyai?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Jadi apa yang kira-kira harus aku lakukan, kalau kau selalu muncul dipikiranku? Tak perduli aku bertemu denganmu atau tidak, rasanya aku selalu seperti berada didekatmu. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? 'Kim Su-han-mu, kura-kura dan bangau bermahkota merah'….huh? Setiap malam aku melakukan ini. Kau pikir seberapa buruknya untukku melakukan ini? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang kau memilihku untuk melakukan ini?" Kyuhyun mulai kelepasan bicaranya.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk jadi bingung.

"Kau menutup telponku kapanpun kau mau. Kalau aku datang mencarimu, kau akan marah. Saat aku membelikanmu makan, kau bahkan lebih marah lagi. Dan yang paling buruk, kau memukulku." kata Kyuhyun frustasi. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang aneh. Tapi memang itulah masalahnya. Itu. Kau sangat aneh…jadi aku merasa kau…membingungkan dan menarik." (ha ha…ini bisa dibilang pernyataan cinta gak sih…)

Eunhyuk diam terperangah, dia sibuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun di otaknya. Dari yang cuap-cuap berlagak orang kaya yang sangat mustahil menyukai Eunhyuk, kemudian malah jadi curhat karena Eunhyuk selalu muncul dipikirannya, hingga akhirnya dia mengaku kalau dia bingung sekaligus tertarik dengan Eunhyuk.

Dan Kyuhyun, setelah mencurahkan semua uneg-unegnya, sepertinya lega dan diam terus memandangi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk diam saja. "Jadi sekarang, kesimpulannya aku hanya seorang pria gila. Aku tidak akan kembali kesini. Aku akan pergi. Datang dan berikan 2.000 won padaku secara langsung. Aku akan memberikanmu alamatnya lewat sms. Aku pergi."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan pergi. Eunhyuk memandang punggung Kyuhyun menjauh dengan wajah sedih.

Distudio merangkap kantor Leeteuk. Leeteuk sedang latihan dance bersama beberapa orang dancer. Asistennya datang membawakan makanan. Leeteuk langsung minta berhenti latihan karena lelah. Dia lalu marah-marah ke asistennya. "Kenapa kau begitu lama? Aku sudah menelponmu dari tadi." omel Leeteuk. "Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Kau menemukannya?"

"Maksudmu, Kim Yesung?" tanya asistennya.

"Jadi nama anak laki-laki itu Kim Yesung? Dia yang ada di Chungdam-dong club, kan? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin, tapi…"

"Apa? Dia langsung mau tanda tangan kontrak? Apa dia minta uang banyak?" tanya Leeteuk bersemangat.

"Bukan seperti itu. Pertama, aku memberinya kartu namaku, dan bilang 'Aku dari kantor manajemen-nya Leeteuk. Leeteuk ingin bertemu denganmu.' Pada umumnya, orang biasa akan berkata 'Oh, benarkah?', seperti itu." asistennya bercerita.

"Jadi apa?"

"Tapi anak itu malah bilang, 'Leeteuk siapa?'."

"Apa? Dia tidak kenal aku? Dia tidak kenal aku? Apa dia orang Korea Utara?" Leeteuk emosi.

"Dia bicara dengan aksen Seoul."

Leeteuk melongo, dan dancer-nya langsung pada tertawa.

"Waaahhh…anak brengsek ini." Leeteuk lalu merebut ponsel asistennya. "Berapa nomor telponnya?"

Asistennya mencegahnya, "Dia bilang dia tidak mau di ganggu. Dia tidak mau jadi seorang selebriti atau semacamnya."

"Selebriti atau semacamnya?! Bintang hallyu Leeteuk dia sebut 'Selebriti atau semacamnya'?" Leeteuk langsung menelepon. "Ah, ini Kim Yesung? Kau pikir siapa yang sedang bicara? Ini Leeteuk."

Kim Yesung sedang berada disebuah toko alat musik.

"Kau Leeteuk, memang kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah dengar dari asistenmu? Aku tidak kenal kau, ataupun musikmu. Kalau kau ingin ketemu denganku, kirimkan dulu musikmu. Itu baru prosedur yang benar." kata Yesung lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Halo! Halo…! Ah, benar-benar!" Leeteuk mengomel lalu menelepon lagi. "Hey, kau sepertinya ingin mencoba minta uang banyak." tebak Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasa korea? Apakah aku memintamu mengirimiku uang? Aku memintamu mengirimkanku musikmu, dasar kau kepala batu! Jangan berusaha membujukku dengan uang. Kalau kau tidak percaya diri, pergi saja!" kata Yesung lalu mematikan telponnya lagi.

Leeteuk makin emosi. "Ahh...sudah lama aku tidak bertemu orang yang mau melawanku." dan dia coba menelepon lagi. "Hey, kau lebih baik dengarkan aku! Aku akan menunjukan siapa aku sebenarnya!" Leeteuk lalu berdehem melegakan tenggorokannya dan menyanyi ditelepon. Asistennya langsung memejamkan mata sambil nunduk karena malu. Dancer-nya melongo semua.

Dan Yesung ketawa diseberang telepon. "Apa kau mengenal Leeteuk?" Tanya Yesung pada gadis yang kerja ditoko musik itu, lalu memberikan telponnya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu ternyata fans Leeteuk dan sangat menikmati nyanyian Leeteuk. Yesung membutuhkan uang, dia ditoko itu ingin menjual keyboard kesayangannya. "Tolong jangan menjualnya dengan setengah harga. Aku membelinya dengan mahal." kata Yesung sambil mengelus keyboardnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingin membuat lagu lagi?" tanya pemilik toko.

"Tidak lagi." Jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum.

Sementara itu Leeteuk masih bernyanyi. Saking semangatnya, dia mengakhiri lagu sambil teriak-teriak dan menaikan kaki diatas meja. "Sudah dengar? Jujur saja, kau pasti kaget kan? Lagu ini berada di puncak tangga lagu selama 8 minggu." kata Leeteuk dengan bangga.

Tapi yang menjawab adalah suara wanita yang kesenangan."Yaaa, aku sangat menyukainya! Nyanyi lagi, kumohon... Encore! Encore!"

Leeteuk kaget. "Tunggu, siapa ini? Mana Kim Yesung?!" teriak Leeteuk.

Asistennya lalu merebut ponsel dari tangan Leeteuk. "Apa kau harus seperti ini Hyung? Ini sangat memalukan." kata asistennya.

Leeteuk lalu seperti tersadar. "Itu benar. Aku tak seharusnya seperti ini." katanya. Tapi kemudian meneruskan, "Ayo ambil mobil sekarang. Aku akan pergi membunuhnya. Kenapa kau tidak gerak?!" Leeteukteriak emosi ke asistennya.

Malamnya dirumah Eunhyuk. Jinhee sedang berdandan, sementara Eunhyuk tiduran telungkup ditempat tidur sambil melihat ponselnya. Eunhyuk lalu memeriksa ponselnya, masih belum ada sms masuk. Dia mendengus dengan kesal. Eunhyuk lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jinhee yang saat itu sudah rapi ingin pergi. "Kau mau pergi kemana malam ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kencan buta." jawab Jinhee dengan senyum lebar. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk memperlihatkan dandanannya. "Bagaimana? Super cute?" tanya Jinhee sambil mengikatkan scarf dilehernya.

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut melihat scarf itu. "Apa nanti lehermu tidak akan berkeringat?" cetus Eunhyuk.

"Hey, pria akan lebih tertarik, kalau kita menyembunyikan beberapa bagian seperti ini." jawab Jinhee lalu berdiri. "Aku pergi…"

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak. Jangan pulang kerumah dengan dibopong orang!" teriak Eunhyuk sebelum Jinhee keluar rumah. Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk sendirian. Ponselnya berbunyi cute 'pesan disini, pesan disini'…. Eunhyuk reflek ikut bersuara, "Pesan disini, pesan disini." kemudian dia tersadar dan buru-buru membaca pesan. Dia bengong sebentar, lalu turun dari tempat tidur.

Di kencan buta Jinhee. Jinhee duduk disebuah restoran, dan ternyata kencan butanya adalah sekertaris Kim, sekertarisnya Kyuhyun. Sekertaris Kim duduk cool dengan tangan dilipat didada dan lurus memandang Jinhee. Dia lagi berlagak cool seperti bosnya.

"Sekertaris Kim, kenapa kau duduk disitu? Aku datang untuk kencan buta. So Mi dari departemen PR…" kata Jinher.

Sekertaris Kim langsung memotongnya. "Aku yang meminta So Mi dari departemen PR untuk merencanakan ini. Sebenarnya, aku yang merencanakan kencan buta ini."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita mulai pesan makanan." Sekertaris Kim lalu menjentikan jarinya memanggil pelayan. Jinhee bengong. "Apa menu terbaikmu hari ini?" tanya Sekertaris Kim pada pelayan.

"Top Grade Tenderloin Grill dan Pine Mushroom Soup." jawab pelayan.

"Itu yang terbaik yang kau punya? Kau yakin?" Sekertaris Kim meniru gaya bicara Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu, itu yang terbaik. Kami pesan itu." Dan masih dengan gaya cool Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya, selama lima tahun terakhir, aku selalu…"

"Itu…..apa kau sudah memata-mataiku selama ini?" seru Jinhee agak marah.

"Oh, itu tidak benar…" Sekertaris Kim mau mengoreksi.

"Aku permisi duluan." kata Jinhee lalu pergi.

Tapi setibanya diluar restoran, ada bunyi ribut-ribut orang memberi selamat dan petasan. Jinhee menengok ke tingkat atas restoran, disana ada enam orang pria memegang kembang api dan berteriak selamat pada Jinhee. Mereka lalu memegang tulisan yang berbunyi 'Selamat untuk lima tahun bekerja'. Sekertaris Kim kemudian keluar membawa kue tart yang dihiasi lilin menyala. "Hari ini, adalah hari dimana kau masuk perusahaan. Selamat atas perayaan lima tahun bergabung diperusahaan." kata Sekertaris Kim manis.

"Sekertaris Kim..." ujar Jinhee terharu.

Eunhyuk terlihat memasuki sebuah club eksklusif. Dia bergaya sporty seperti biasa, tapi kali inI dia menambahkan scarf dilehernya. Eunhyuk celingak-celinguk diantara gadis-gadis yang berdandan modis dan seksi. Mereka melihatnya aneh, Eunhyuk menemukan orang yang dia cari disalah satu sudut ruangan, Cho Kyuhyun. Gadis-gadis berisik centil melihat Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk sambil ngetuk-ngetuk gelasnya gelisah menunggu seseorang. Eunhyuk mendekatinya dan duduk didepannya.

"Bukankah tempat ini terlalu mahal hanya untuk menyerahkan 2.000 won." kata Eunhyuk begitu duduk.

Kyuhyun memandangi Eunhyuk aneh. "Apa kau melukai tenggorokanmu? Dan ingin menghentikan darahnya?" (wkwkwkwk)

Kyuhyun segera menyadari maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan berdehem melepas scarfnya. Eunhyuk lalu permisi ke toilet dan meninggalkan tasnya dimeja. Kyuhyun memandangi kepergian Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum, dia sadar Eunhyuk sengaja berdandan untuk bertemu dengannya dan dia sengaja menggoda Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk malu dan kabur ke toilet. Tapi senyum Kyuhyun hilang saat melihat tas Eunhyuk.

Tas kumal dan talinya di sambung dengan peniti. Ujung-ujungnya, Kyuhyun jadi teringat barang-barang tak jelas di loker Eunhyuk dan rumah Eunhyuk yang dindingnya retak-retak, serta jendela yang ditempeli selotip hijau. Ini seperti menjadi peringatan buat Kyuhyun akan perbedaan derajat antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun masih terus memandangi tas Eunhyuk sampai Eunhyuk kembali dari toilet.

Eunhyuk berdehem. "Aku tidak tahu jenis alkohol yang kau suka, tapi aku dapat membelikanmu satu atau dua beer. Karena aku ingin maaf padamu untuk beberapa hal." kata Eunhyuk tanpa melihat ke Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menunggu, tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandanginya.

Eunhyuk menoleh. "Kau tidak suka beer?"

"Aku…aku pikir kau adalah wanita pertama yang tak dapat kupahami sejak aku lahir. Tanpa memikirkan apakah latar belakang keluarganya dapat menyokong bisnisku, atau apakah gen-nya cukup bagus untuk memberiku keturunan. Daripada memikirkan itu…aku lebih ingin bertanya, berapa harga tas seperti ini? Ini pertama kalinya bagiku mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini." kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" balas Eunhyuk. Dia lalu teringat tasnya dan menyadari maksud Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia buru-buru menarik tas itu dari meja. Eunhyuk menunduk malu.

"Kalau kau punya sedikit perhatian padaku, kau harus melihat lagi dirimu paling tidak sekali. Kau pikir aku semacam pria yang akan benar-benar mengajakmu kesini hanya untuk membawakanku 2.000 won? (ya enggaklah Kyu, Eunhyuk tahu ituu…makanya tadi dia cape-cape dandan pake scarf…) Apakah kau tidak punya pakaian yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, atau apakah kau tidak punya tas yang bagus? Apakah kau tidak punya waktu? Kau berada dalam situasi yang buruk atau…kau bahkan tidak punya uang untuk membeli sebuah tas?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk keliatan marah dan ingin nangis, dia mati-matian berusaha menahannya. Kyuhyun bicara lagi, "Jawab aku. Jangan bilang aku akan bersenang-senang sepanjang hari dengan menggunakan 2.000 won sebagai alasan untuk seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak mampu membeli tas yang pantas."

Tangan Eunhyuk gemetar mengenggam erat bagian tasnya yang ada peniti dibawah meja. Perlahan dia menengok ke Kyuhyun, matanya agak merah dan bibirnya terlihat gemetar. "Sepertinya kau telah salah paham. Urusanku denganmu hanya ini." kata Eunhyuk lalu mengeluarkan 2.000 won dan membantingnya di atas meja lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun bengong lagi melihat uang tersebut. Tapi kali ini dengan agak emosi.

Leeteuk tiba diluar club. Dia datang kesitu untuk mencari Kim Yesung. "Aku akan tinggal diluar, jadi kau masuk kedalam dan bilang pada anak itu untuk datang kesini. Buat dia tahu kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang mau melakukan ini. Ayo pergi!" Leeteuk menyuruh asistennya masuk.

Asisten Leeteuk masuk kedalam sambil mengeluh. Saat itu, Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam. Leeteuk melihatnya dan menyapa. "Miss Lee Eunhyuk. Ini kau. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk memandang Leeteuk dengan ekspresi yang tak jelas. Terlihat sedih, senang dan pengen nangis. Eunhyuk tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk dan malah menunduk. Kyuhyun lalu keluar. Dia melihat Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk pun melihat Kyuhyun dan mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk seperti itu.

"Apa kau datang bertemu Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Eunhyuk kaget. "Maafkan aku, tapi permisi…" Eunhyuk buru-buru ingin pergi tak mau bertemu Kyuhyun lagi.

Leeteuk berusaha menahan Eunhyuk dengan menarik tasnya. Tapi tas itu malah putus. Tali tas yang dikaitkan pakai peniti itu lepas lagi. Leeteuk memegang tas itu bingung. Eunhyuk langsung merebut tas itu dari tangan Leeteuk dan akhirnya melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri didekat pintu masuk dan memandang ke arah dia dan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun jelas melihat insiden tas barusan. Eunhyuk akhirnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku rasa karena aku punya six pack dan berotot, aku jadi terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga." kata Leeteuk berusaha bercanda.

"Ini bukan salah Leeteuk-ssi." kata Eunhyuk dengan mata masih ke Kyuhyun. Setelah sadar dia lalu menyembunyikan bagian tas yang ada penitinya, tapi keburu dilihat Leeteuk.

"Hei panggil aku Oppa saja dan aahh...kau menggunakan peniti sebagai solusi darurat. Eunhyuk-ah, kau punya banyak akal! Ayo berikan padaku. Aku sangat pintar melakukan hal seperti ini, karena aku punya jari-jari yang panjang." Leeteuk berusaha membesarkan hati Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kesal melihat mereka dan pergi. Eunhyuk yang sedang menjawab Leeteuk, langsung terdiam begitu Kyuhyun melewatinya. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sama-sama melihat Kyuhyun yang jalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?! Kau pergi begitu saja?!" teriak Leeteuk. Tapi Kyuhyun pergi tanpa menjawab.

Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun pergi dengan sedih.

"Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Eunhyuk tak menjawab, matanya masih tertuju ketempat dimana Kyuhyun terakhir kali terlihat.

Asisten Leeteuk keluar dan menyampaikan berita kalau Yesung sudah tidak bekerja di club itu lagi dan tidak tahu pergi kemana. Leeteuk marah-marah dan tetap menyuruh asistennya mencari Yesung. Saat menengok ke Eunhyuk, Leeteuk bingung karena Eunhyuk masih diam bengong melihat kesatu arah.(arah dimana mobil Joo Won pergi) Leeteuk lalu mengajak Eunhyuk jalan-jalan.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang langsung pada menjerit saat melihat Leeteuk. Apalagi saat Leeteuk melambai pada mereka. Bahkan ada yang datang menghampiri buat berjabat tangan. "Kenapa tak ada yang mengambil fotoku? Akhir-akhir ini tak banyak fotoku yang muncul di media sosial." Dumel Leeteuk. Tapi Eunhyuk masih terus diam.

"Aaahh, jangan terlalu serius! Dia akan menjadi yang terbaik dalam mengatakan hal-hal yang menjengkelkan di Korea. Sejak dia lahir, dia sudah begitu menjengkelkan. Tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Aku sangat ingin bertanya padamu." kata Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok pada Leeteuk. "Sepertinya semua orang sangat penasaran dengan itu." kata Eunhyuk. Kemudian dia menerawang seperti mencari kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Yah...kami berada dalam hubungan dimana kami dapat mengenal pikiran satu sama lain bahkan hanya lewat sebuah tas. Hubungan seperti itu." jelas Eunhyuk walau sebenarnya agak aneh.

"Kalian berdua sedekat itu?" Leeteuk takjub, dia percaya gitu saja kalimat aneh Eunhyuk. "Itu tidak mungkin benar. Kalau begitu, apa mungkin kau tahu kelemahan Kyuhyun? Yah, kau pasti tahu. Tidak heran. Bisakah kau memberitahu rahasianya padaku? Aku sangat membutuhkannya." kata Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk tidak mengerti Leeteuk mulai mengoceh apa. "Lalu apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Dia tidak bilang padamu kalau kami berdua adalah saudara sepupu dari pihak ibu?"

"Sepupu?!" seru Eunhyukkaget.

"Ya. Kyuhyun selalu menyembunyikan artikel apapun dan menghapus cerita tentang itu. Jadi orang-orang tak tahu tentang itu kecuali keluarga dan orang-orang disekitar kami." kata Leeteuk. "Catatan keluarga kami sangat rumit, jadi tidak akan baik kalau ada rumor tentang itu." Ujar Leeteuk pelan. "Tapi, apa kesalahan yang baru saja dia perbuat? Setiap kali dia buka mulut, dia hanya membicarakanmu…Lee Eunhyuk…Lee Eunhyuk… Kau pasti memiliki rahasia terbesarnya. Benarkan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun... selalu menyebut namaku?" Eunhyuk tak percaya. Namun dia tak meneruskan bertanya, karena saat itu ada seorang gadis yang memanggil-manggil Leeteuk dari dalam sebuah café.

Ketika Leeteuk menengok, gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu keluar menemui mereka. Gadis itu adalah Cho Ahra, kakak Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku lagi kumpup-kumpul dengan teman-temanku dari New York. Oppa, kau sedang kencan?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat Eunhyuk.

"Oh, tentu saja!" jawab Leeteuk semangat lalu menggandeng Eunhyuk dan berpose V. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ahra tak suka, dia mendekati Eunhyuk dan berbisik, "Hati-hati, dia seorang playboy." Ahra lalu menjauh, "aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu, karena aku tahu banyak rahasia tentangnya. Aku adalah adik sepupunya, Cho Ahra!" ujar Ahra ramah.

Eunhyuk lalu menunduk memberi salam, dengan alis berkerut sedikit.

"Dia adalah kakaknya Kyuhyun. Dia sangat baik…tidak seperti adiknya." jelas Leeteuk.

"Mulai lagi! Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil!" omel Ahra melihat Leeteuk membicarakan adiknya. "Kata orang darah lebih kental daripada air. Jadi baik-baiklah satu sama lain. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Dia ditolak lagi pada seon-nya belum lama ini.(Seon itu adalah kencan perjodohan)"

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah mendengarnya.

"Lagi?!" seru Leeteuk. "Dia selalu pergi ke kencan perjodohan! Padahal dia sangat tidak romantis. Dan dengan kelakuan seperti itu, dia bahkan merencanakan event 'Perjalanan Romantis dengan Leeteuk."

"Begitulah..." timpal Ahra seperti membenarkan.

"Siapa seon-nya kali ini? Apa masih ada wanita yang tersisa untuk seon?"

"Aku bertanya lewat teman-temanku. Dia gadis yang bernama Heechul...seorang sutradara CF."

"Siapa?" Leeteuk kaget.

"Oppa, kau mengenalnya? Kata orang-orang dia sangat cantik." Ahra menambahkan.

Leeteuk diam tak bisa menjawab. Eunhyuk juga ekspresinya sudah aneh dari sejak dengar berita Kyuhyun ikut kencan perjodohan.

Dijalan pulang, Leeteuk bengong di mobil. Dia teringat saat masih pacaran dengan Heechul dulu.

Flashback.

 **Leeteuk keluar dari sebuah gedung dan langsung dikerubuti fansnya yang menjerit-jerit. Leeteuk langsung menebar senyum menyapa mereka. Tiba-tiba Leeyeuk melihat Heechul berdiri dibelakang kerubutan fansnya. Heechul melihat Leeteuk dengan pandangan marah, dia juga kesal melihat kerubutan fans Leeteuk. Leeteuk lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan membentuk tanda hati, sebenarnya ini ditujukan ke Heechul, tapi fans Leeteuk tambah jerit-jerit melihatnya.**

 **Heechul mengangkat buku sketsa besar yang ada tulisan 'Dari studio rekaman? Kau pembohong! Kau tadi bersama Chun Ji-Hae!'. Leeteuk membacanya dan langsung menyilang-nyilangkan tangan(maksudnya, itu tidak benar), sambil tetap tersenyum menyapa fansnya. Heechul membalik lembaran buku sketsa dan menulis lagi 'Aku sudah bilang jangan tersenyum pada gadis lain!', setelah itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi sambil mencak-mencak. Leeteuk langsung tak senyum dan mengangkat bahu serta berekspresi innocent. Heechul cemberut lalu pergi. Leeteuk kelimpungan ingin mengejar tapi tak bisa.**

Flashback end

Sampai dirumah, Leeteuk masih terlihat stress dan minum-minum diruang tamu.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk duduk disuatu tempat dan merenung. Tampangnya terlihat sedih. Dia melihat peniti yang menyambung tali tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan scarf yang dipakainya tadi, kemudian mengikatnya ditali tas membentuk pita untuk menutupi peniti.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan-jalan dihalaman sekitar rumahnya sambil memegang sekaleng bir. Tampangnya juga kusut. Dia lalu ketemu Leeteuk, yang saat itu juga jalan-jalan sambil minum bir. Akhirnya dua orang yang sedang stress itu duduk sama-sama diteras studio Leeteuk. Dua-duanya diam memandang kolam didepan. Sekalinya bicara, mereka malah bicara berbarengan.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." kata mereka berbarengan.

"Aku yang duluan bicara…" berbarengan lagi sama-sama tak mau mengalah.

"Apa Eunhyuk sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku dengar kau pergi ke seon." kata Leeteuk.

"Aku selalu ikut seon, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mengantarnya pulang, atau dia pulang sendiri?"

Leeteuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, malah balik bertanya, "Seperti apa gadisnya kali ini?"

"Apa dia membicarakanku?" Kyuhyun tanya lagi, tak perduli pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Kata Ahra, gadis itu menolakmu….apa benar?" Leeteuk nanya lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali? Walaupun sedikit?"

"Apa dia benar-benar menolakmu?" Leeteuk tanya lagi.

"Apa dia masih tetap membawa-bawa tas kumal itu? Bahkan tas plastik saja masih lebih bagus dari tas itu."

"Hey, kau tidak akan benar-benar menikahi stuntwoman itu, kan?" Leeteuk yang lebih dulu keluar dari pembicaraan tak nyambung itu. Dia menasehati Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau hanya mau main-main dengannya sebentar, jangan mengkhawatirkan ataupun bertanya apapun tentangnya dan bersenang-senang saja. Kalau kau mau mencari isteri lewat seon, terus apa gunanya itu(Ra Im) buatmu? Jadi aku tanya lagi, seperti apa gadis yang di seon itu?"

"Kau bilang kau sudah mendengarnya dari Ahra Noona. Aku ditolak. Kau senang? Ayo bicara tentang Eunhyuk." kata Kyuhyun lemas.

"Apa kelemahanmu yang dia tahu sampai kau bertingkah seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk selidik.

"Kelemahan? Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Apa mungkin...kau juga punya foto yang diambil?"

"Apa? Orang yang mengambil foto adalah aku!"(foto diloker Eunhyuk) Kyuhyun jadi malas bicara dan berdiri pengen pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Leeteuk.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau melakukan 'Perjalanan Romantis' itu, tapi sepertinya kau tetap menyelenggarakan event-nya." kata Leeteuk.

"Lalu kau akan memundurkan syuting video musik-mu seminggu?"

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya akan duduk saja dan melakukannya? Sepertinya kita mengalami masalah jadwal, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Leeteuk berasa menang.

"Kau pikir aku dan Jinwon Hyung akan membiarkan masalah jadwal ini?"

"Apa?!" seru Leeteuk. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ada hal-hal bisnis yang hanya diketahui pimpinan tanpa diketahui anak buahnya." jelas Kyuhyun. "Jadwal syuting music video tidak ditunda, jadi saat kau ke Thailand, besok lusanya pastikan kau membawa cream wajah. Wajahmu sudah mulai keriput." kata Kyuhyun lalu pergi.

"APAA!" Leeteuk murka. "Aahh, Choi Jinwon sialan!" omel Leeteuk sambil menendang. Tapi sialnya kakinya malah kena besi yang ada didepannya.

Esoknya, Leeteuk sibuk menelpon Jinwon. Tapi manajernya itu tak menjawab telpon. Leeteuk coba telpon lagi, yang menjawab malah operator telpon. Leeteuk lalu meninggalkan pesan sambil marah-marah. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab telpon, terus kenapa kau membawa ponsel kemana-mana?! Apa aku klien-mu?! Okey, tetap saja seperti ini padaku!" teriaknya.

Ponsel asisten Leeteuk bunyi, ada yang mengabari dimana Kim Yesung berada.

"Hyung, kata mereka sekarang Yesung sedang berada di Jeju Island. Dia baru menaruh foto di instagram-nya." kata asisten Leeteuk.

Leeteuk langsung memikirkan sebuah rencana dikepalanya, lalu menyuruh asisten dan tiga orang staffnya mematikan semua ponsel mereka.

Kyuhyun duduk selonjoran membaca buku diperpustakaannya. Dia tidak bisa fokus membaca dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia memandangi dua foto Eunhyuk yang ada di ponselnya. Puas melihat foto, dia coba membaca buku lagi. Tapi baru sebentar, dia langsung menutup buku itu dengan kesal. Akhirnya dia mengembalikan buku itu ke-rak buku. Kyuhyun lalu berdiri senderan di rak bukunya. Pusing memikirkan Eunhyuk.

Susunan buku-buku yang baru saja dibaca Kyuhyun adalah...

'Hari yang cerah tak berarti apa-apa'

'Seseorang yang masuk ke dalam hatiku'

'Aku menantikan kesempatan'

'Wanita melankolisku, yang berharga'

'Kau terbang kesini dengan tidak sengaja'

Melihat judul-judulnya Kyuhyun mencoba menelaah dan mencari penyelesaian masalahnya lewat buku. Tapi sepertinya tak berguna, karena dia masih terlihat stress.

Sementara itu, sang gadis penyebab stress Kyuhyun, sedang duduk ditempat semalam dia duduk pulang dari pergi. Dia berada di taman bermain komplek, banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain disitu. Eunhyuk duduk melamun sambil sesekali menarik nafas berat. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Saat melihat caller id-nya, wajah Eunhyuk agak cemberut

"Hallo. Ya, aku sendiri. Apa? Aku?" serunya ditelpon.

Eunhyuk pulang kerumah dan cerita ke Jinhee saat lagi makan.

"Hadiah?! Hadiah apa?" tanya Jinhee.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun? Kau benar-benar tidak memasukan namaku untuk ikut undian?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Apa ada seseorang yang salah mendaftarkan namamu?"

"Apa mungkin begitu ya?" pikir Eunhyuk. "Tadi ada yang menghubungiku, dia bilang dari tim PR departemen store-mu. Katanya aku memenangkan sebuah vacuum cleaner, itu hadiah juara ketiga. Apa ada yang salah dengan sistem komputer mereka?"

"Dasar kau ini! Kalau itu bukan aku, dan bukan kau, lalu siapa lagi? Itu pasti CEO." tebak Jinhee. Eunhyuk langsung kaget dan bengong. "Dia pasti mencoba membuat kejutan untukmu. Aahh manisnya...! Dia sangat cute!"

"Dia tak akan melakukan itu." ujar Eunhyuk berusaha tak mau percaya, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mana sup-nya?"

Jinhee kemudian pergi mengambil sup, tapi tetap membicarakan Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa jamin, itu pasti CEO kami. Kalau tidak, bagaimana caranya tim PR mendapatkan nomor telponmu dan menelponmu?"

Eunhyuk juga memikirkan itu. "Hey, bisakah kau meminjamkan aku tasmu yang kau beli bulan lalu?"

Malam hari diluar rumah Eunhyuk.

Disana ada mobil sport putih milik Kyuhyun diparkir, dengan sang pemilik didalamnya yang duduk diam memegang ponselnya. Ia ingin menelpon penghuni rumah yang ada didepannya, tapi tak bisa. Kyuhyun teringat peristiwa Leeteuk menarik tas Eunhyuk hingga putus dilobby club tadi malam. Karena rasanya menelpon saja tak cukup, Kyuhyun akhirnya turun mendatangi tempat tinggal Eunhyuk. Flat yang Eunhyuk dan Jinhee sewa ada ditingkat atas. Kyuhyun menaiki tangga dan sampai diteras. Karena banyak barang dan tempatnya agak sempit, Kyuhyun sampai kesandung-sandung. Kemudian dia sampai didepan pintu rumah Eunhyuk yang kacanya ditempeli selotip hijau. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan ingin mengetuk, tapi tak jadi karena melihat kondisi pintunya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membungkus tangannya. Tapi saat mau mengetuk, tak jadi lagi. Kyuhyun akhirnya bengong didepan pintu.

Esok paginya didepartemen store. Kyuhyun datang begitu pagi dan sekretarisnya lari-lari menyambutnya.

"Sajangnim datang begitu pagi. Ada apa gerangan?" tanya sekretarisnya.

"Bukankah ini hari kerjaku?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi saat ini kan, hari dimana banyak orang meliburkan diri."

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada sekretarisnya. "Kau hubungi toko yang ada didaftar dan bilang pada mereka untuk membawa brosur musim dingin…" Kyuhyun berhenti bicara tiba-tiba, dia tertegun melihat sosok Eunhyuk ada disana.

Eunhyuk sedang berkeliling dengan kertas brosur ditangan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Mereka kemudian berpapasan dan akhirnya bengong lihat-lihatan.

TBC


End file.
